


Unexpected Christmas

by Golly4ever



Category: The 100
Genre: Christmas, Clarke, Clexa, F/F, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly4ever/pseuds/Golly4ever
Summary: Here’s my contribution to the clexa Christmas fics. a little bit of fluff, no drama, no ex’s,no damaged souls..  just a mom and her kid stranded in a small town at Christmas, Clarke soon realises that her car breaking down in the middle of a snow storm was probably the best thing that ever happened to her and her son.





	1. Chapter 1

“Momma I can’t wait to see grandma and pop pop” 

“Me too sweety” Clarke smiled at her son Aden through her review mirror as she drove, hoping upon hope she was gonna make it to her parents house before the snow storm got any worse. 

“I hope pop pop will make a snow man with me” Aden clapped 

Clarke tilted her head looking out of the window up to the sky, “we gotta get there first” she groaned 

“ why wouldn’t we get there?”Aden asked 

“The snows coming down really badly baby, I’m not sure it’s gonna be safe to drive much further” 

Aden pouted “ But it’s Nearly Christmas and I told Santa where I’ll be” 

“Santa will find you where ever you are baby” Clarke reassured her son “ he’s magic like that” 

Aden nodded looking out at the window “ I sure hope so” 

Clarke was only twenty one when Aden was born, a stupid drunk fumble with her old high school boyfriend Finn. He was an idiot back in high school, Clarke should have known better, as soon as he knew Clarke was pregnant he left town never to be heard of again , Clarke became a single mother, as well as a trainee nurse, living with her parents was tough, especially when her mother made it clear how disappointed she was that Clarke had decided on nursing rather then becoming doctor, Clarke also felt like Abby took over and undermined her where Aden was concerned. so as soon as Clarke could afford it she packed up and moved her and Aden four hours away from her home town.. life was pretty good for the pair of them, Clarke became good friends with a fellow nurse called Octavia who quickly become as good as family.. 

Clarke was happy with her life, or she would have been had she left to visit her parents the day before the snow storm hit, what made it worse was that her mother had warned her, so a good old “I told you so” was coming the blondes way.. 

“Shit” Clarke groaned only to be told off by her son for using bad words. 

“Sorry baby” Clarke apologised 

“What’s wrong momma?”

Clarke could feel her car coming to a slow,” looks like the snows to thick to drive in” 

“Oh no what does that mean?” 

“It means little man that we can’t go any further” Clarke sighed heavily pulling her phone from her bag, thanking the Lord she had service” Ok so we are in Polis or so that sign back there says” 

“What’s Polis?” Aden asked 

“No idea honey” Clarke shrugged scrolling through her phone as she googled for some help “ I’ve never been here before” usually when Clarke visits her parents she takes the Train, but Aden’s Christmas presents would have been hard to carry so the car was Clarke’s best option, or not she had now decided . 

“Yes hi, hello my name is Clarke Griffin, “the blonde spoke down the phone “ my car’s kinda decided its had enough of fighting with the snow and I’m stuck” 

Clarke nodded along to whatever the person on the other line was saying, Aden watched his mother as she listen, he hoped she was right and that Santa would know where to find him if they didn’t make it to his grandparents place in time for Christmas “ no that’s fine, thank you” 

“What’s happening momma?” 

Clarke got out of her seat and in to the back to sit by her son” so it seems we’re gonna be stuck here for a little while, someones gonna come find us and take us into the town ok?” 

Aden nodded “ then do we get to go to grandma? “

“ I don’t think so baby, not tonight anyways” Clarke smiled “ the snow storm is getting worse “ 

“So we have to stay in the car?” Aden didn’t like that idea 

“No baby” Clarke smiled stroking her sons hair “ I’m sure there’s a hotel we can stay in tonight ok?” 

Aden nodded deep in thought for a little while, half an hour later and Clarke checking her phone for the snow report, it wasn’t looking good. The blonde hoped whoever was coming to help would be long. “ What’s that?”? Aden pointed to lights appearing in her back window.  
Clarke turned to look out the back at what looked like a pick up truck “ that’s our ride baby” Clarke smiled getting out of the car.. 

“Hey out of towner” a small smiley women said jumping out of her truck. 

“How do you know I’m an out of towner?” Clarke frowned

“Well that’s easy” The women laughed tapping on the window to gain Aden’s attention then sending him a wink “ this storms been brewing for days, us town folk know not to even think about driving out today” 

“Guess I didn’t get the memo” Clarke sighed 

“Raven” the women smiled handing out a glove cover hand 

“Clarke, and that’s Aden” Clarke stated shaking Raven’s hand .. 

Raven opened Aden’s door “ hey Aden, I’m Raven” 

Aden waved but was a little shy to speak 

“How about you and your momma hop into my truck? Whist l Jack your car up huh?” 

Aden was unsure and looked to his mother for the answer. 

“I have hot chocolate”Raven tried again this time Aden speaks “ yes please” 

Raven nodded opening the door wider for Clarke to unstrap her son.. 

“Do you need me to help you?” Clarke asked 

“No I got it” Raven smiled “ although I’ll need your keys” 

Clarke handed over her keys before she and Aden jumped into Raven’s truck, Raven handed them two mugs filling them with the warm beverage “ you guys sit tight I won’t be a minute” 

Clarke breathed in the warmth from her hot chocolate, she knew planning a trip this time of year was gonna just be drama and she was right “ you ok?” She asked Aden who looked a little teary.

“ how are we gonna get to grandma and pop pop?” 

“Aden” Clarke said softly “ Christmas is a few days away ok? We have time, please don’t be sad” 

“All done” Raven announced getting into the truck blowing into her hands “ man that’s cold out... you ok?” Raven asked noticing the moment between the women and her son .

“Aden’s a little worried we won’t be at my parents by Christmas” 

“ and where’s that?” Raven asked feeling a little sorry for the small boy 

“Arcadia” Aden spoke up 

The looked on Raven’s face told Clarke her little boy was probably gonna be fully disappointed “ let’s just see ok?” 

Raven nodded as did Aden “ Ok little man let’s get going” 

A few miles down the road and Raven’s truck pulled up at a very Christmassy looking lodge. “ this is grounders lodge” she explained with a smile “ Aden they have the biggest tree in town” 

“It looks busy” Clarke worried 

“Packed out actually, every year all year” 

“So why are we here?” Clarke frowned “ I mean we’re gonna need a hotel or something for the night” 

Raven could see Aden’s excitement when he spotted the tree so she opened the door and let him out “ Clarke, I hate to tell you this” Raven checked to see where Aden was so he didn’t hear her “ but this is just the start of the storm, had you of called for help later tonight there’s no way I could of got to you, you and Aden are stuck here” 

“For how long?” 

Raven shrugged “ day after Christmas maybe?” 

“What am I gonna do?” Clarke panicked 

“Look when I was jacking you car up I called ahead and got you guys a room” 

“Thought you said they were packed out? 

“ well I happen to be on very good terms with the owners” Raven winked pressing a button to lower Clarke car “ c’mon I’ll help you with your bags.”

... 

“ so give them your room” 

“Lexa,” Anya sighed “ don’t be such a brat” 

“ I’m not being a brat” Lexa, Anya’s cousin sulked “ why do I have to give my room up?” 

“ because the only room available is the single room, how do you suppose Raven and I share that?” 

“So make them share a bed, better yet make a bed on the floor” 

“Lexa it’s a young women and her kid, they’re stuck in a strange town at Christmas with no way of getting home, have some compassion” 

Lexa sighed heavily “ this is bullshit” 

“Bad word” 

Anya and Lexa both spun around at the little voice behind them .

Stood in the door way of the kitchen area was Raven who gave Lexa an unimpressed look along with a blonde women and a small boy, Lexa felt a little bad at the fact they had heard what she had said .

“Hi, I’m Anya Woods ” Clarke guessed she was the owner “you just be Clarke? Welcome to grounders, and you must be Aden?” She smiled holding her hand out 

Aden nodded as Clarke shook Anya’s hand .

“ if this is a problem I’m sure we can find somewhere else?” The blonde stated “ we don’t wanna put anyone out” 

“It’s not a problem” Anya smiled “ is it Lexa?” 

Lexa knew that tone of voice, she knew she could argue all she liked and was still going to lose her room “ nope” 

Raven nodded with a smile “ Clarke, Anya and Lexa own the lodge, they do all the day to day running, and Anya here just so happens to be my wifey” the Latina grinned wrapping her arms around the blonde. 

“Oh so you weren’t joking when you said you were on good terms with the owner huh?” Clarke laughed 

“ it’s alway who ya know not what ya know” Raven laughed .

“How about we get your bags taken upstairs and I’ll find you something to eat? “ Anya smiled trying to make Clarke and Aden feel extra welcome after having to hear her and Lexa’s little tiff “ you hungry little man?” 

Aden nodded looking across at Lexa cautiously “Ok then” Anya clapped “ Lex? Grab the bags” 

Lexa rolled her eyes pushing herself off the kitchen counter “ we have staff for this “ she muttered picking up two of the three bags that were at the blondes feet. 

“ are you sure this is ok?” Clarke worried 

“Yes” Anya was adamant “ you’ll have to excuse my cousin, she’s just grouchy” 

Clarke nodded still unsure but following Lexa up the stairs with Aden trailing behind her, when she entered the room Lexa had closed the blinds and removed the pillows off the bed “ the bathrooms just here,” Lexa opened the door to her right, be careful with the shower the water gets a little hot, maybe stick to the bath for the little one, towels and extra blankets are here” she pointed to an Ottoman at the bottom of the bed, tv has cable and the WiFi password is at front desk,” 

Clarke watched the women walking around the room, she appreciated her professionalism but wasn’t stupid, she knew the co owner was annoyed at giving up Her personal room “ thanks, but listen I don’t want to put anyone out, Aden and I would be fine in the single room, he gets in my bed all the time at home, so it’s really not necessary to put yourself out” 

Lexa knew the blonde had heard her and felt a little bad “ it’s not a problem really, I was just being a brat, I’m fine with you guys taking my room, I just have to grab some things that’s all” 

“ that’s really kind of you, thank you” 

Lexa smiled looking at the blonde properly for the first time, she hadn’t realised just how beautiful she was,” you’re welcome” 

Aden jumped up on to the bed with his snowy boots on .

“Hey” Lexa clicked her fingers pointing to the boys feet Letting him know she wasn’t happy, quickly Aden took his boots and socks off looking at Lexa again 

Lexa raised her thumb and gave the worried looking boy a wink “ maybe get settled and head downstairs for some food” 

Clarke nodded with a smile closing the door as Lexa left .

“She’s not friendly” Aden whispered 

Clarke sat beside her son “ i think she just wasn’t prepared for us taking over her room”

Aden shrugged “ can we eat now?” 

Clarke nodded “ how about you change into your pjs and I’ll give grandma a quick call, let her know we’re ok”

.. 

“They’ll be down in a few minutes” Lexa announced as she made her way back into his kitchen “ and Mr Cross is moaning again about the tap in his bathroom” 

“I’ll take a look” Raven said finishing off her coffee “ they ok?”

“ yeah” Lexa nodded “ apart from the kid getting on my bed with his boots on “

“Suck it up buttercup it’s not your bed until they leave” Anya teased earning herself the middle finger.

“ the kids upset he’s not gonna get to his grandparents in time for Christmas,” Raven said “ he thinks Santa won’t know he’s here” 

“Awww” Anya coo’d “ poor kid” 

“ I know, so maybe be nice to him” Raven said looking at Lexa. 

“ I am nice” 

Raven and Anya laughed causing Lexa to Scourer at them both “ bitches” 

“Bad word” 

Lexa heard it again shaking her head, what is it with that kid always showing up when she’s cussing?“ Sorry” she apologised looking more at Clarke then Aden. 

“ hey guys” Anya smiled “ you all settled in?”

“Yes thank you” Clarke nodded taking seat at the table followed by Aden who was giving Lexa some serious side eye.

“Well dinner finished an hour ago” Anya explained “ but we go have plenty of left overs so I hope you guys are hungry.” 

Aden nodded his eyes widening when Anya places a plate of chicken, mash potato, vegetables and gravy in form of him “ that do ya Buddy?” 

“Yes thank you very much” Aden grinned tucking in only to make Clarke, Anya and even Lexa laugh.” Please excuse my sons lack of table manners” Clarke joked only to be waved off by Anya .

Anya and Clarke talked as they ate, Clarke explained that they were travelling from there home town to Arcadia and that she feels a little stupid for not checking the weather report before they left, she told the owners that she was a nurse and her and Aden lived in a town called green valley heights, a place Lexa nor Anya had heard off before.  
As they spoke Lexa could feel little eyes burning into the side of her head, sipping her beer she watched Aden out of the corner of her eye.. she knew he was sizing her up, it wasn’t like she made the best first impression, first complaining about her room then reprimanding the boy for his snowy boots and let’s not forget the cussing. The little boy kept watching as Lexa drank her beer.. 

“What?” She asked him 

“You say bad words” 

Clarke was about to tell her son off for being rude when Anya places her hand on her arm, silently asking her to let it play out. 

“Yeah so” Lexa shrugged “ I’m big” 

“So am I” Aden argued “ but I don’t say bad words” 

“Well how old are you?” Lexa sassed trying to keep the smile off her face. 

“Six” Aden held up six of his fingers “ how old are you?” 

Anya let out a little laugh which made Clarke relax a little .

“ twenty six, that’s a whole lot more bigger then you” Lexa smirked 

Aden shrugged “ well my momma is twenty seven and she doesn’t say bad words” Aden thought about that for a moment “ well sometimes she does but not a lot” 

Lexa, Anya and Clarke laughed “ well that’s because your momma is a big person and big people are allowed to say bad words” Lexa continued 

“Nope” Aden shook his head “ bad words are bad words and my grandma says no one should say them, even grown ups” 

“Well your grandma isn’t here to tell me off” 

“ but I could call her and tell her “ 

Lexa laughed with a nod “ ok kid you got me” and held her hand up in the air “ I will try and not say bad words.... happy?” 

Aden nodded “ momma can I see the tree again?” 

“Baby it’s late now and it’s getting really cold outside “Clarke explained only for Aden to sulk.

“ come here” Lexa titled her head for Aden to follow and much to Clarke’s surprise he did .” You don’t have to go outside in the cold to see the tree,.. look” she smiled pulling the blind up in the kitchen window, lights flooded the sink area as the Christmas tree stood tall right in front of the window “ see” 

“Wow” Aden grinned as Lexa lifted him up to stand on the ledge “ it’s so big” 

“ it’s the biggest in town, so you’re lucky” Lexa bragged 

“ I love it, look momma” 

Clarke got up and walked over to the window, the tree really was magnificent” it’s beautiful” Clarke smiled looking at Lexa. 

“Thanks” Lexa smiled “ decorated it myself” 

“Really?” Clarke was impressed 

“No” Lexa laughed “ we store it as it is in a lock up, it’s way to big for someone to dress” 

Clarke rolled her eyes at being tease giving Lexa a little nudge with her arm” Ok Mr it’s bed time” 

Aden nodded jumping into his mothers arms“ What do you say?”

“ thank you” 

“You’re welcome kid” 

 

Once Aden was settled and asleep Clarke took a moment to herself, for the first time since she had been in the room she took a look at her surroundings, the room was huge, it had a big flat screen tv with a couch and an open fireplace, there was the odd photograph dotted around the room but it lack a personal touch, it made Clarke wonder about what kind of person Lexa was?.

Lexa made her way up the stairs to her room, knocking gently in case Aden was sleeping, when Clarke opened the door, she wasn’t in the same clothes she had arrived in, instead she was in a oversized dressing down and her blonde wo locks were now in a messy bun on top of her head, not a scrap of makeup on her face.

“Hey” 

Hi” Lexa swallowed “ I’m sorry to bother you but I didn’t grab anything to sleep in earlier “

“Oh” Clarke pulled her dressing gown closer to her body “ please come in” 

Lexa crept slowly around the room making Clarke chuckle. “ you won’t wake him, he’s dead to the world” 

Lexa nodded looking over at the sleeping boy, he was star fished across the top of the bed, he mouth open and little snores filled the room, Lexa thought it was cute. 

“I’m sorry he was a little rude to you” 

Lexa took some clothes and pyjamas from the draws by the window before turning to the blonde “ he wasn’t rude” she smiled “ in fact it’s me who should Be apologies to you, I was rude earlier about the whole bedroom thing and I certainly shouldn’t be cursing in front of a child,” 

“It’s fine” Clarke waved off “ my friend says a lot worse in front of him trust me” 

Lexa smiled with a nod “ I really don’t have a problem giving you my room” 

Clarke nodded “ I’ll make sure Aden doesn’t touch anything, you know personal to you” 

“I would worry” Lexa shrugged “ there’s nothing valuable or personal to me, I don’t actually live here,” 

“You don’t?” That explains the minimal look Clarke thought.

“No, I just stay here at our busiest periods  
“

Clarke nodded “ cool” and smiled taking in Lexa’s features, the girl looked like some one who should be walking on a runway, she was stunning. “ I.. well we really do appreciate your generosity”

“You’re welcome” 

Clarke noticed the blush of the brunettes cheeks and it made her blush herself 

“Ok” Lexa smiled “ i Guess I’ll see you at breakfast then” 

Clarke nodded “ good night”  
... 

 

“Lexa we need more wood for the fire” Anya ordered as soon as Lexa came into view. 

“It’s six am Anya,” Lexa yawned “and we do have staff that work here” 

“None that are here yet, c’mon The fire won’t last and it’s almost breakfast” 

“You do know you’re not actually my boss right?” 

Anya rolled her eyes, her cousin was defiantly not a morning person “ Ok fine, I’ll do the wood and you can start breakfast, we have thirty eight guests” 

Lexa know feeding time was the biggest chore of the lodge and certainly something she didn’t want to be responsible for “ I didn’t say I wasn’t going to get the wood” 

“Thought So” 

.. 

The snow had came down pretty thick in the night which made it hard for Lexa to carry the logs as well as walk “ Fuck” She spat out as she dropped to her knees losing her balance 

“Bad word” 

Lexa looked around to find little Aden standing behind her looking very unimpressed “ what’s with you kid? It’s like you seek me out at the worst time” 

“You said you wasn’t going to use bad words” 

Lexa pulled herself back to her feet, dusting the snow off her knees “ no I didn’t” 

“You did” Aden argued “ I think we need a swear jar” 

“A what now?” Lexa frowned 

“A swear jar” Aden repeated himself “ I have one at home for momma and auntie O, every time they say a bad word they have to put a dollar in my jar” 

“Oh yeah” Lexa huffed as she dropped some logs onto the porch “ and how much you got in there?” 

“Lots, auntie O swears a lot, that’s how I even know what the bad words are”

“Mmmm” Lexa nodded “ here” she smiled pulling out a ten dollar bill from her pocket handing it to the boy “ I’m in credit” 

Aden looked at the bill with a smile and shrug “ need some help?” He asked as he put the money in his pants pocket.

“You can’t carry these logs” Lexa teased “ you’re way to small” 

“No... Im big” Aden stood tall poking his thumb into his chest causing Lexa to laugh.

“Ok then, If you’re sure” 

Aden nodded walking over to the logs 

“Woah” Lexa stopped him with a gently hand to his shoulder “ You Tryna pull your back out?” 

“Huh”? Aden looked confused 

“Buddy you can’t just lean over and pick up something heavy” Lexa explained “ you have to bend at your knees” she showed him “ that way you won’t cause any damage to your back ... see?” She said picking the log up before standing “ now you try” 

 

Clarke watched through the window with a mug in her hand and a smile on her face.

“Don’t let her potty mouth and rudeness fool you” Anya smiled as she appeared at Clarke’s side “ she’s actually a really good person with a big heart” 

Clarke nodded sipping her coffee “ Aden seems to have taken a liking to her, the first thing he asked this morning was if he could come downstairs and find her” 

Anya smiled softly watching as Lexa helped Aden with another log “ yeah they’re probably on the same maturity level that’s why” 

Clarke laughed “ I just don’t want him to get in her way” 

“He’s not” Anya promised “ trust me” 

Lexa watched as Aden huffed and puffed as he placed another log on the pile” you ok there?” 

“Yup” Aden nodded shaking his hands .

“ you wanna quit?” 

Aden shook his head “nope I’m tough” 

Lexa laughed under her breath, she was impressed with the determination that the little boy showed “ you are tough” 

A wide smile grew across Aden’s face, he felt proud of himself.. 

“Hey Aden?” Lexa smirked waiting for the little boy to look up “ catch” she laughed throwing a small ball of snow at the boy hitting him on the shoulder .

“Oh she didn’t” Anya laughed looking towards Clarke “ there’s a war brewing” 

Clarke laughed as she watched Aden throw a snow ball towards Lexa, completely missing her .

“What was that?” Lexa laughed picking up more snow “ you throw like a girl” she teased throwing another snowball this time getting Aden on the leg. 

“I wasn’t ready” Aden argued patting at his ball 

“Go ahead then” Lexa opened her arms “ I won’t even move” 

Aden’s little tongue poked out as he concentrated which made Lexa laughed “ c’mon kid” 

Rolling his shoulder a little Aden lifted his arm and used all his strength to throw the snow ball hitting Lexa in the face “ yes” Aden fist pumped jumping up and down” Yes” 

Lexa laughed wiping the coldness from her face “ this is war” she warned before running towards the little boy who looked like a deer caught in headlights “ no” he giggled running off in the other direction “ momma help me” he called out 

“Oh you need your momma” Lexa laughed flicking snow towards the boy “ thought you was tough” 

“I am” Aden suddenly stopped turning to Lexa “ I’m big and tough” he laughed throwing more snow in Lexa’s direction .

Lexa ran catching up with the boy, lifting him off the ground to spin him around “gotcha” 

Clarke felt a warm feel wash over her as she listen to her son laughing and having fun, she was grateful to Lexa for playing with him.. 

“Now what you gonna do tough guy” Lexa laughed holding the boy by one arm and a leg “ you know the drive could do with a sweep” she laughed again using Aden as a human broom.

“It’s cold” Aden giggled 

“It’s snow, ofcoarse it’s cold” Lexa said placing the boy back on his feet “ you hungry?” 

Aden nodded “ but first I want to make snow angels” 

Lexa nodded “ bet I can do a better one then you” 

Aden shook his head throwing himself to the floor with a giggle as he moved his arms and legs “ c’mon then?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes joining the boy on the cold ground “ mine will be bigger” she stated moving her arms and legs. 

“But mine will be better” Aden giggled jumping up to look at his master piece. 

“No way” Lexa got up dusting herself off looking down at the angels that had made“ you know what I think you’re right, yours is better” 

“Is now” Aden laughed kicking at Lexa’s angel ruining it before running back to the lodge with a giggle.. 

“Hater” Lexa called out shaking her head. 

.... 

“Baby you’re freezing” Clarke worried as Aden came back into the lodge looking like a little ice burg 

“I had fun though” Aden laughed shaking the snow from his hair 

“ I’m glad, let’s get you warmed up huh?” Clarke took him to sit by the fire so she could remove his coat and gloves “ you really should have wore your hat, you’re little ears are so cold” 

Aden smiled wrapping his arms around his mother only for her to wrap him up in a hug.. when the door opened and Lexa walked in she smiled at the sight of the mother and child.. Clarke looked at her with a smile before mouthing “ thank you” 

Lexa winked with a nod and left not wanting to interrupt the moment.. “ logs all done” she said to Anya who was preparing breakfast.. 

“Great, thanks” Anya smiled “ that was a nice thing you did” 

“It’s logs” Lexa shrugged 

“I didn’t mean the logs you idiot” the blonde smiled nudging her cousin “ I meant Aden, playing with him” 

Lexa shrugged pouring herself a coffee “ he ruined my snow angel” 

Anya laughed rolling her eyes “ wanna help with service?” 

“Fuck no” 

“Bad word Lexa” Aden said from behind her. 

“Oh for god sakes” Lexa muttered closing her eyes .

“It’s ok though, you’re still in credit” 

Lexa laughed shaking her head “ well that’s ok then” she turned to look at the small boy who looked much warmer after a hug from him mom “ you should head into the Dining area for breakfast” 

“ are you?” 

“No” Lexa answered “ I don’t eat out there, it’s for guests” 

“ ok I’ll eat in here with you then” Aden offered taking a seat at the table .

Lexa couldn’t seem to shake this kid off, not that she minded really, she actually liked the boy, he made her laugh “ what about your momma?” 

“She’s on the phone to my auntie O” Aden replied “ what’s for breakfast?” 

“What do you want?” Lexa asked 

“Cheerios” 

Lexa nodded “ good choice” she smiled pulling a cereal box from the pantry “ Juice?” 

“Water please” 

“Water over juice?” Lexa frowned 

“Momma doesn’t let me have lots of Juice” Aden shrugged “ only at lunch” 

“That sucks” Lexa Frowned 

“Do you know how much sugar is in orange juice?” 

About the same that’s in Cheerios ?” 

Aden was about to educate the brunette “ yes cheerios have some sugar in them but a little is ok.. juices have way more, it rots your teeth and causes cavities, which causes tooth ache then you have to have your teeth removed by the dentist... do you think I want to go to the dentist and have that done to me?.... no thank you” 

Lexa laughed loudly, this kid was something else “ are you really six?” 

Aden nodded tucking into his cereal “ I won’t be seven until May “

Lexa nodded with a smile as Clarke came into the kitchen “ Hey, I was looking for you” 

“ I didn’t want Lexa to eat on her own 

Clarke shared a look with an amused Lexa “ well Maybe Lexa wants to eat alone?” 

“No one wants that momma” Aden shrugged .

“I don’t mind” Lexa said filling up a mug of coffee for Clarke “ I’m guessing you don’t take sugar?” 

Clarke shook her head 

“ I was just educated on the importance of a limited sugar intake” 

“Oh god” Clarke blushed 

Lexa smiled” would you like some Breakfast? You’re welcome to eat here too”

“Thank you” Clarke nodded taking a seat next to her son “ what you got there” 

“Cheerios” 

Clarke raised her eyebrows at her sons choice of breakfast usually Clarke tried to keep Aden away from sugary things, not because she was an over cautious parent, it was simply because Aden had a tendency to be a little hyper. 

“ I’m guessing that wasn’t what he was suppose to have?” Lexa bit at her lip 

“ it’s fine” Clarke smiled kissing her sons head “ Aden just gets a little hyperactive if he overloads on sugar” 

“ you tricked me” Lexa looked to the boy who just grinned at her.. “ little villain” 

Clarke chuckled behind her mug opting for pancakes for breakfast .

“ lex?” Anya poked her head around the door “ we got a problem” 

Lexa looked at her cousin waiting for her to continue.

“The milks frozen, and jasper down at the store says he can’t deliver” 

Lexa sighed heavily “ how much do we have?” 

“Probably just enough for breakfast” 

“Ok” Lexa nodded “ leave it with me” 

Anya gave her cousin the thumbs up before heading back into the dining area.. 

“It’s all go here huh?” Clarke smiled 

“ it’s this damn snow, it turns everything to shit” 

“Two bad words” 

“Aden” Clarke Warned Her son only for Lexa to laugh..

“You’re killing me” 

“I’m sorry “ Clarke cringed 

“Don’t be” Lexa winked “ so mr tough guy, do you wanna help me with the milk crisis?” 

“Can I?” Aden’s eyes lit up, he’s breakfast quickly forgotten “ momma can I?” 

Clarke looked to Lexa 

“I’ll have to go into town for milk, if it’s ok with you he can tag along” 

“Oh I don’t know” Clarke shook her head looking at her sons little face that quickly filled with disappointment .

“No your right” Lexa quickly said “ I mean that silly of me to ask, you don’t even know me and here I am offering to take you kid off somewhere” 

“Oh no” Clarke shook her head again “ it’s not that Lexa, it’s just ummm, well” Clarke wasn’t really sure what it was, she wasn’t worried about the length of time that she had known Lexa, it was pretty obvious to see that the family who owned the lodge were good people. “ Aden go wash your hands ok?” 

Aden sadly got off the table and headed to the sink to wash his hands 

“ Lexa I just dont want you to feel like you have to entertain him” 

Lexa shook her head “ Clarke believe him I don’t feel like I have to do anything, I know this place can get a little boring for a kid, I mean he is the only kid here, and if I’m honest I would much rather play with him then deal with the likes of Mr Cross who complains about everything” she laughed “ but if you’re not comfortable then I understand” 

Clarke looked over at a very pouty little boy “ if you’re sure you don’t mind?” 

Lexa shook her head with a smile 

“Ok then” 

“Yes” Aden cheered jumping off of he stool he was stood on “ c’mon Lexa let’s go” 

“Woah calm down kid” Lexa laughed “ we have to finish the breakfast service first, we can go in like an hour Ok?”

Aden nodded “ ok” 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes with a little smile at her sons excitement,she was sure he was gonna wear Lexa out by the end of the day . 

.. 

Once breakfast service ended Lexa headed to the garage searching for an old sledge she was sure she threw in there the year before... she thought it might come in handy to courier the milk from town .. 

“I’m ready” Aden shouted jumping up and down 

“I see” Lexa laughed. the boy was dressed in an all in one coat with a hat that kept falling over his eyes and mittens to keep his hands warm “ did you pack your muscles to carry the milk?” 

“Yup” Aden grinned “ there under my onesie” 

Clarke laughed shaking her head “ you sure you want to take him?” 

Lexa looked at the little boy then back to his mom “ sure” she smiled “ it’ll be fun” 

Clarke nodded kissing the top of her sons head “ behave ok? And hold Lexa’s hand to cross the road, make sure you use your manners and don’t get in the way” 

“I’ll be good momma” Aden promised 

“Clarke relax” Lexa laughed “ he’ll be fine” 

Clarke nodded with a little sigh” ok” 

“Alright kid “ Lexa clapped “ we’re gonna drag his bad boy with us” she patted the plastic sleigh “ we can put the milk on it so we don’t have to carry it ok?” 

Aden nodded taking the rope and pulling the sleigh “ easy peasy” 

“We shouldn’t be to long, maybe take some time to yourself while we’re gone?” 

Clarke smiled with a nod “ sounds good to me” 

Lexa sent the blonde a wink and offered her hand to Aden who took it gladly “bye momma” 

Clarke waved as she watched her son and his new friend head off down the snowy street and out of view .. 

“He’s in good hands” Raven said from the front step of the lodge. 

“I don’t doubt it” Clarke agreed heading towards the Latina “ I just hope he doesn’t talk her ear off” she laughed 

“ they’ll be fine” Raven winked “ c’mon Anya’s got the good coffee out”  
..

“Lexa? How much longer?” Aden panted trying his hardest to trudge through the heavy snow .

“Just around the corner kid, you Ok?” 

“Yeah I’m fine” 

Aden has pulled the sledge all the way into town, even though it was only a five minute walk it was still hard work especially for someone so small “ you’re doin great kid” 

“I’m tough” Aden stated trying not to show how tired he was 

“You are” Lexa nodded “ and we’re here” 

Aden looked up the sign of the store reading the letters before pronouncing then “ j.a.s.p.e.r.s , Jaspers “ she grinned proud of himself 

“Nice work buddy” Lexa smiled “ c’mon let’s go inside” 

 

“Hey lex” a tall lanky young man smiled “ who’s the kid?” 

“Jasper this is Aden, he’s staying with us at the lodge” Lexa explained “ Aden this is jasper, he owns the store” 

“We came for milk” Aden started still holding on to the rope of the sledge 

“ and I have it all ready for you” jasper smiled at the little boy before turning to Lexa “ so I’ve gave you enough for today and tomorrow, I would of brought it over for you but I’m on my own here” 

“No problem” Lexa waved “ I have help” she thumbed over to Aden who was taking a shine to the donuts behind the glass counter 

“ what’s caught your eye there?” She asked 

“Donuts” Aden smiled “ can we have some?” 

Lexa made her way over to the boy “ what happened to not wanting to much sugar?” 

“I won’t tell momma if you don’t?” 

“Wow” Lexa laughed “ you really are a little villain” 

“ I am helping you with the milk” Aden tried his luck . 

“Kids got a point” Jasper smirked from behind the Counter “ would one really hurt?” 

“Two” Aden tried 

“ one” Lexa said in a tone that told Aden there would be no haggling “ and maybe you can get one for you mom” 

Aden nodded with a grin pressing his nose to the glass “ I would like the one with the jam inside please jasper” 

Jasper smiled at Lexa then placed Aden’s donut in to a small box “ and what about your momma?” 

“Momma likes chocolate” 

“So how about this one?” Jasper pointed to a chocolate cream filled donut .

“Yes” Aden cheered “ and what about you Lexa? What one do you want?” 

Lexa pulled out a few dollar and handed them to jasper “ a box of 4 sugar rings too, Raven will kill me if I don’t bring her one home” 

Jasper knew all to well that Raven had a sweet tooth it was a silent agreement that he didn’t show up at the lodge without bringing treats “ ok kid you’re good to go” 

“Thank you Jasper” 

Lexa said her goodbyes to the store owner and the two of them headed out of the store “ Ok kid so I’ll pull the sledge because the milks made It real heavy and you can hold the donuts ok?”

Aden nodded taking the box of treats like they were fragile .

“Ready?” 

“Yup” Aden smiled following Lexa towards the lodge .. a couple of minutes in and Aden toppled over in the snow, falling to his knees 

“Aden you ok?” Lexa panicked bending down to check the small boy. 

“Yes I just tripped” Aden sighed “ I didn’t drop the donuts though” he added a little pride could he heard in his voice. “ I’m just a little tired”

Lexa’s legs were hurting so she knew the little bit would be feeling it just as much “ Ok how about you and the donuts jump into the sledge and I’ll pull you back?” 

“What about the milk?” 

“You only got a little butt” Lexa laughed only for Aden to shot her a look “ ugh butt isn’t a bad word so don’t you dare” she playfully warned 

Aden laughed taking a seat on the sledge playing the treats in between his legs” and I won’t pop the milk?” 

“You’ll be fine” Lexa shook her head “ let’s go” 

 

“Clarke? Anya?” Raven called out “ you gotta come see this” 

Anya appeared at her wife’s side “ see what?” 

Raven pointed out the window with a smile “ how cute is that?” 

Anya swooned at the sight “ Clarke come here” 

Clarke had just finished a call to her dad letting him know that he shouldn’t worry and that they were actually having a nice time even if they were stranded in the middle of no where . “ what’s up?” 

Anya Tilted her head towards the window “look” 

When Clarke saw the sight of Lexa and Aden coming up the drive she felt a little flutter in her stomach, Lexa was pulling Aden along in the sledge and he was laughing, his little face was as lite up as the massive Christmas tree that sat on the drive, he was full of joy and it made Clarke’s heart melt.. 

“Keep going Lexa” Aden cheered his new friend on “ you’re almost there” 

“ did you put weight on since we left the store?” Lexa teased “ I swear you wasn’t this heavy when we left” 

Aden giggled “ I am the same” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes” the boy giggled again “ you’re so silly” 

“I’m also dead” Lexa breathed out playfully falling to the ground “ you’ve killed me kid” 

Aden got out of the sledge running over to where Lexa was laid star fished in the snow “ are you ok Lexa?” He worried leaning over her placing his hands on his knees 

“I fine kid” Lexa laughed “ I’m just playing with you” she smiled grabbing the boy and lifting him in the air “ you’re not really heavy, it was easy peasy” 

“You’re strong” Aden laughed as Lexa plonked him on the snow next to her “ you ready for those donuts?” 

“Yes” Aden cheered “and maybe some hot chocolate to warm me up?” 

“Sounds like a plan” Lexa nodded getting up from the snow not before lifting Aden to his feet “ let’s go” 

“What about the milk?” 

“ someone else can bring it in kid, we’re off the clock” Lexa winked following Aden into the lodge “ can you get the milk from out front?” she asked a member of staff as they walked inside .

“Momma, Momma” Aden called out running towards his mother “ Lexa got us treats” 

“Treats huh?” Clarke raised her eyebrow at her son .

Aden nodded “ Yup for me and her and you and Anya and Raven, it was because I was a good boy and I helped with the milk” 

Clarke hugged the excited boy “ well I hope you said thank you” 

Aden spun around remembering that he thanked Jasper but not Lexa “ oh sorry, thank you Lexa” 

Lexa winked and smiled at the boy “ you deserve it, but maybe we should ask your mom when you can have the donut?” 

“Now” Aden Frowned “ right ma?” 

“ if I let you have it now that means no more today you hear me?” 

Aden nodded heading into the kitchen calling out for Raven .

“He wasn’t any trouble was he?” Clarke asked biting her bottom lip 

“Not at all” Lexa smiled softly” it was actually quite enjoyable” 

Clarke felt a sigh of relief she wasn’t really use to people takin to Aden so easily, not that she had thought about Lexa in a Romantic way at this point but usually when she meets people and they find out she has a child they usually back off “ good, and thank you.. you know for entertaining him, he’s been a little upset about us not making it to my parents place.” 

“Well Im happy to lessen the blow” 

Clarke smiled still biting her lip “ well it’s defiantly appreciated” 

Lexa nodded walking towards the blonde.” Let’s go get some donuts before he and Raven demolish them all huh?”

Clarke laughed following the brunette into the lodge suddenly feeling like Christmas stranded in a strange place wasn’t so bad after all .


	2. Chapter 2

“Miss? Miss?” 

Lexa stopped what she was doing with a heavy sigh. It was far to early to be dealing whiny guests “ Yes Mr cross” she forced a smile as she turned to face the man calling for her. The man who came to the lodge every year for a long as Lexa could remember, the man who constantly complained about anything and everything .. Lexa often wondered why he even bothered to come when it was obvious the lodge and its service wasn’t up to his standards. 

“ now I’m not one to complain” he began Almost making Making Lexa choke at the blatant lie “ but I’m an early riser and there is no one in the dining area to serve me, the coffee isn’t even brewing, now had you provided coffee machines in your rooms then it wouldn’t be a problem” 

Lexa looked down at her watch “ Mr cross it’s five fifteen, breakfast doesn’t start till six. You’ve been visiting us long enough to know that, also we do provide coffee machines in the rooms if on booking you request one, you however didn’t” 

“ I have been coming here for years I am a very valued guest Miss Woods so I expect full service, I’m still not pleased with the dripping tap business and that stupid tree in the yard takes over the view from my window” 

Lexa really wasn’t in the mood for the man “ Mr cross as you and I both stated you’ve been coming here for many years so you are fully aware of the dining times, secondly? Raven attended to the dripping tap and it was fixed almost as soon as you filed the complaint and thirdly? you request that room every year so you are also fully aware of the tree being where it is... it won’t be removed just because you do not appreciate it.. now” she huffed “ do you want me to provide you with some coffee or even arrange for a machine to be charged to your room?” 

Mr Cross wasn’t the kind of man who was use to being spoken to the way lexa did.. he was a wealthy man and expected to be waited on as and when he requested “ charged to my room?” He fumed “ I think I pay enough for my stay as it is young lady I will not be paying any more especially when the staff are so rude” 

“Fine” Lexa waved her hands she wasn’t going to argue and she certainly wasn’t going to apologise for speaking her mind “ then service is at six now if you don’t mind I have things to do” 

Mr Cross puffed his chest out a little before storming back to the stairs to his room. 

“Asshole” Lexa muttered to herself 

“Bad word” 

When Lexa spun around to be met with a smirking Clarke she let out a little giggle “ not you too” 

“ lucky it was me and not Aden” Clarke teased .

“Speaking off? Where is he?” 

“Sleeping” Clarke Answered “ he’s not an early riser”

Lexa nodded she to wished she wasn’t an early riser but with Anya as her business partner there was no chance of getting a morning off “ coffee?” 

“Service doesn’t start till six” Clarke mocked causing Lexa to roll her eyes 

“Only for the likes of Mr cross” Lexa laughed walking towards the blonde “ so?”   
Clarke nodded following Lexa into the kitchen. 

“Won’t Aden worry if he wakes and you’re not there?” Lexa asked as she flicked the switch sending the coffee machines to light up .

“ no he knows if I’m not there to come on down, besides in the six years my kids been alive he’s Never woke on his own, I’ve always had to wake him “

Lexa laughed as she poured two mugs off coffee “ lucky you, I mean not that I would know but don’t kids usually keep their parents up all night or wake up at the crack ass of dawn on the regular ?”

Clarke laughed blowing on her coffee “ a lot of kids do yeah, mine’s just lazy and likes his sleep” 

“Well I envy him” Lexa smiled “ I don’t remember the last time I slept past six am “   
“That sounds awful” 

“It is” Lexa laughed “ but I’m use to it now” 

Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa busy herself around the kitchen, it was the first time she really took in the brunette for more then a few moments, she couldn’t help but notice just how beautiful she was, and how immaculately her hair was braided, she had noticed that Anya wore the same kind of braids in her hair also.. Lexa really was impressive.. Clarke felt herself being to blush and scolded herself for even checking the lodge owner out . 

“Clarke?” Lexa waved her hand in front of Clarke’s face 

“Sorry what?” Clarke jumped a little as she realised Lexa was calling her name 

“I asked if you wanted some breakfast “ Lexa laughed “ where did you just go?” 

Clarke shook her head “oh no where” 

Lexa looked at her like she knew exactly where Clarke’s mind had gone, and the blush on the blondes cheeks spoke for its self “ really?”

“Mmmmm” Clarke nodded “ and no I’m good for breakfast, I’ll wait on Aden” 

 

....

Aden still wasn’t out of bed way past nine which meant they didn’t have long until breakfast had ended “baby c’mon if you don’t wake up now then you’ll miss breakfast” 

“I won’t” Aden stretched out his little arms” Lexa doesn’t have breakfast until the guest have finished so I can eat with her” 

Clarke shook her head with a click of her tongue “ listen baby, I know you like Lexa but she’s a busy lady, she can’t always hang out with you” 

“ I help her with her work” Aden protested “ she’s my friend” 

“I know that and I know she likes playing with you it’s just we cant make her feel like she has to ok?” 

Aden jumped out of bed picking up his slippers “ fine I’ll eat in the dining room then” he huffed .  
..

 

Once they finally arrived downstairs the dining room and almost cleared out with only a few guest left finishing off their beverages “ why don’t you get us a table and I’ll get you some breakfast” 

Aden looked around the room with a sad face “ I’m not hungry” 

“Aden” Clarke used her don’t test me voice .

“Morning guys “ Raven appeared with a big grin “ how are you both this morning?” 

“Hey” Clarke waved “ we’re good thanks” 

“That little face says other wise” Raven teased gently pinching at Aden’s cheek “ what’s up champ?” 

Aden just shrugged sliding into his seat 

“ he’s sulking because he wants to eat with Lexa” Clarke explained 

“And she said no?” Raven frowned 

“Oh no” Clarke shook her head “ I just said that she might be busy and we should just eat I’m here” 

Raven pulled a “Why would you want to do that” face before turning to Aden “ hey kid, if your mom doesn’t mind eating out back with the peasants then we certainly don’t mind having you ” 

“Yes” Aden fist pumped 

“Uh I thought you just said you weren’t hungry?” Clarke asked with one hand on her hip 

“I am now” Aden grinned running off in the staff quarters area .

“He’s a real big fan huh?” Raven laughed watching the small boy leave .

“Looks like it” Clarke sighed 

Raven laughed under her breath “c’mon let’s get breakfast” .. 

 

Lexa and Anya were sat on opposite ends of the table when Aden came bursting through the door “ Hey Lexa, Raven said I can have my breakfast in here” 

“She did Huh?” Lexa smiled sipping her coffee .

Aden nodded just as Clarke and Raven entered the room “ kid began a hunger strike out there” 

Lexa looked at Aden with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk on her face “ you don’t like our service?” 

“I like Cheerios” the boy shrugged 

“Guys I’m really sorry to intrude ” Clarke said taking a seat opposite Lexa

“Don’t be silly” Anya waved her off smiling at Raven as she placed a box of Cheerios on the table “ we don’t mind at all” 

“ nope it’s our pleasure” Raven grinned winking over at Aden “ we don’t get a lot of little guests here so it makes a nice change” 

Lexa busied herself pouring out Aden’s cereal helping him with the milk “ anyways who really wants to eat with Mr Cross and his constant bitching” 

Aden’s head shot to the side to look at his new friend 

“Don’t even” Lexa warned knowing he was about to tell her off for her choice of words 

Aden along with the others round the table laughed while Lexa’s face stayed stoic “ eat your cereal “ she added with a nod... 

“ any news on the roads?” Clarke asked changing the subject 

“I heard the snow shifters are clearing the main roads but as far as the road in and out town it’s not looking likely” Raven explained “ sorry honey” 

Clarke shrugged, if she was honest being standard wasn’t all that bad.. part of her had wondered how much there stay was going to set her back, but she gathered if need be she would have to hit up her dad for a loan. “ so what do you guys do here at Christmas” 

“Well the local choir hold a sing along around the tree in the towns square,” Anya explains. “ everyone lights candles that kinda thing, there’s a little market there and ice skating for the kids, we have midnight mass, Raven and I attend that” 

“Not you?” The blonde asks Lexa 

Anya and Raven laugh “ not her no” Anya Answers “ Lexa doesn’t have the attention span for church” 

“That’s not true “ Lexa argues “ I just don’t see the point in going to Church just   
Because it’s Christmas” 

“I don’t like church either” Aden speaks up “ grandma takes me and she makes me wear a tie and all her friends pinch my cheeks” 

Lexa laughs “ i hate that too” 

“They pinch your cheeks too?”

Lexa shrugs “ it happens when you’re as cute as us ....it’s a burden we have to bare “ 

Clarke smiled watching Aden and Lexa interact, she watched how Aden took in every word Lexa spoke.

“Except....it’s only you who’s cute Aden” Raven teased “ Lexa here? Isn’t” 

“I am” Lexa said towards Aden “ she’s just jealous” 

“ I don’t have to be jealous do I babe?” Raven asked her wife “ you think I’m cute don’t cha?” 

“I do” Anya smiled placing a kiss to Raven’s cheek 

Aden watched the couple for a moment before turning to Lexa .. “ Lexa? Where’s you’re husband?” 

Lexa almost chocked on her coffee while Raven and Anya laughed much to Clarke’s confusion .

“ I Uh” Lexa swallowed “ I don’t have a husband?” 

“What about a wife?” 

“Aden” Clarke scolded her child 

“It’s ok” Lexa assured her actually impressed he had asked “ Aden I don’t have a husband or a wife, but if I was to have one then it would be a wife.. not a husband” 

“ ok” Aden shrugged going back to his breakfast. 

“I’m so sorry” Clarke mouthed only to be smiled at by the brunette . Lexa was very impressed that Aden as young as he was didn’t seem fazed by sexuality, she was sure that was Clarke’s doing.

“ you can have a husband too if you want” Aden piped up “ my momma doesn’t choose if she wants a wife or a husband she can just have both “ 

Clarke’s jaw nearly hit the table and he cheeks began to redden “ baby” 

“Uh did you kid just out you as a bisexual?” Raven frowned highly amused 

“It looks like it” Clarke laughed shaking her head “ that’s not embarrassing at all” 

Anya laughed getting up off her seat taking Aden’s empty bowl with her as she headed towards the sink “ well I think it’s safe to say thanks to Aden we are all aware of each other’s sexual preferences” 

“Out of the mouths of babes” Raven laughed high fiving Aden “ way to go kid” 

“Wait? Did I do something good or bad?” The boy was confused, one minute his mom is giving him her best unimpressed look, the next Raven is high fiving him. 

“You didn’t do anything bad Aden” Lexa smiled ruffling the kids hair “ in fact if everyone raised their children as your mom does you then I’m confident the world will one day be a better place“ 

Clarke smiled softly, she thinks that’s probably the best compliment she’s ever received . 

“Ok” Aden shrugged “ mom can we go outside “ 

“Sure baby” Clarke Answered finishing off her coffee” thank you for letting us gate crash” 

“Same time tomorrow” Raven winked 

Aden gave the Latina the thumbs up and headed on outside. 

 

... 

“You hear that lex?” Raven turned to her in law when the cost was clear “ Clarke’s a lady lover” 

“Bisexual” Anya corrected her wife 

“ still a lady lover....sooooo”?

“So what?” Lexa frowned

“So she’s hot... and the kid likes you,” 

“ Don’t you dare” Lexa warned “ Clarke is a guest and in a day or two she’ll be gone, I have no plans to get involved with her or any one else” 

“ never say never” Raven grinned “ it’s Christmas, the magical time of year” 

“ well it will have to be a miracle “Anya added 

“Do not meddle” Lexa said firmly “you’ve been warned” 

..

Clarke stood watching as Aden ran around in the snow, she wondered how he didn’t feel the cold like she did.. most of the time she had to fight him to wrap up.. 

“Momma?” The boy called out “ watch this” he laughed sliding across the snow on his knees “ you see me?” He laughed “ Momma did you see me?” 

“I see you baby” Clarke Answered pulling her coat closet to her body .

“Here” Lexa appeared at the blondes side with a steaming mug of coffee in her hand “ might warm you up a bit” 

“Life saver” Clarke grinned taking the mug breathing in the scent of the coffee “ I’m hoping he’s gonna tire out any moment now” 

Lexa laughed as she watched Aden throwing snow in the air “ I don’t think so?” 

“I said hoping” Clarke laughed knowing full well Aden was in his element .. 

“ mind if I take him into town with me?” Lexa asked bouncing on her heels “ I have to collect some stuff from the store again, thought he might like to tag along” 

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s side profile, she really was a beautiful women and the more time Clarke spent in her company the more she couldn’t help but look at her.. “ you don’t have to entertain him”

“I thought we already been through this?” Lexa looked towards the blonde “ I like hanging out with him..” 

Clarke nodded “ he likes hanging out with you too” 

“So is that a yes?” 

Clarke shrugged sipping her coffee “ Aden?” She called out “ you wanna go into town with lexa?” 

“Yes” Aden instantly replied forgetting what he was doing “ can I Lexa?”

Lexa nodded “ as long as you bring your muscles” 

Aden began to flex his arm muscles much to Clarke and Lexa’s amusement “ I got em” 

“ you wanna come?” Lexa offered 

“ you wouldn’t mind?” 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I did” Lexa playfully rolled her eyes “ I have a warmer coat if you wanna use it?” 

Clarke nodded, “ if you don’t mind” 

Lexa nodded heading inside to grab a coat for Clarke, she knew Raven would tease her about Clarke but part of her didn’t care “ I’m heading into town” 

“Ok” Anya replied not looking up from whatever she was doing 

“ Clarke and Aden are coming too” 

Raven and Anya both looked up at the brunette “ oh really” Raven teased with a wink 

“ Anya control her” Lexa ordered 

“ I can’t” Anya shrugged “ have fun though huh?”

“Yeah Lex have fun with the very attractive Clarke and her even cuter kid” 

“ fuck You” 

“Bad word Lexa?” Aden scolded from behind her 

“Can it kid” Lexa replied handing the small boy a five dollar bill “ c’mon let’s go” 

“Mommy’s getting me some dry gloves, she said to wait” 

Lexa ushered Aden away from her family members and out towards the porch “ do you want me to get the sledge?” 

“No I think I’ll be ok” Aden smiled “ I’ll hold momma’s hand” 

“Ok” Lexa smiled fixing the boys hat that had slipped down covering his eyes .

“Here baby” Clarke smiled bending down so she was level with her son “ put these gloves on Ok “ 

Aden held his hands out for his mom to put the dry gloves on his little hands “ Lexa doesn’t have gloves” 

“I do” Lexa smiled pulling hers out of her Coat” shell we head out?” 

Aden got a little excited and skipped a head a little, leaving Lexa to walk with Clarke. She wasn’t really sure what to talk about, she didn’t really know the blonde and most of their conversations had been about Aden, she wasn’t sure what kind of questions she should or shouldn’t ask .

“ have you lived here all your life” Clarke asked breaking the silence. 

“Kinda” Lexa smiled “ i mean I’ve travelled a little, but uh... this is always the place I come back too” 

“How come?” 

Lexa didn’t really know why “ ummmm I dunno, I mean I guess because it’s home, the people I love are here, there’s something about being in a place where you know everyone and everyone knows you” 

Clarke nodded she hadn’t really felt like that about where she came from, she guessed her parents house always felt like home... but not in the way Lexa is talking about “ it’s a beautiful town” 

“ it is” Lexa agreed “ this place is all about people coming together, people move out and start lives else where but at some point they always come back..”

Clarke couldn’t help noticed that everyone they pasted waved and smiled, most asking Lexa how she was or wishing them a merry Christmas “ I can see why” she said softly smiling at a young couple who walked by. 

“Momma look” Aden called out pointing to a horse and carriage all dressed up in Christmas colours, sat in the carriage looked like a newly married couple .

“Looks good huh baby?” 

“Yeah” Aden smiled waving as they past by .

“Ok kid,” Lexa interrupted the moment “ we need to go to jaspers and put an order in .

“Donuts” Aden cheered jumping up and down 

“Uh I don’t think so kiddo “ Clarke informed her son “ you had donuts yesterday” 

Aden groaned sulking to himself which in turn made Lexa laugh, she knew it was probably a good job Clarke was with them because Aden had a way of guilt tripping the brunette and she knew she would probably have gave in . 

“Hey lex” jasper smiled as the three of them entered the store “ wow” he gasped when his eyes met Clarke’s.

“Hi... uh, welc.... “ he stuttered “ welcome to I’m a jasper..no wait I mean welcome I’m jasper” 

Lexa laughed at his mumbling, whilst Clarke blushed “ jasper this is Clarke, Aden’s mom” 

“Yes.. I .. wow. I mean hi” 

“You said that already” Aden frowned 

“He did” Lexa laughed earning herself a little shove from the blonde .

“Hi Jasper it’s nice to meet you” 

“Pleasure is all mine” Jasper smiled rubbing the back of his neck..

“Ok so now we’ve established you can talk “ Lexa teased “ we need the usual order for the lodge” 

“Consider it done” Jasper clicked his fingers “ and can I get you anything Clarke?” 

Clarke shook her head “ I’m good thanks.

Aden had his face up to the glass counter where Jasper held the donuts, he knew he wasn’t getting any with his mom here .

“ you ok kid?” Lexa asked bending down to his level.

“Yeah” Aden nodded taking one last look at the donuts. 

“How about I have jasper bring some of those up to the lodge later and maybe your mom might let you have one?” She whispered 

“Yes” Aden whispered back looking over his shoulder to see where Clarke was “ can you get the one with the snow man on?” 

“Sure” Lexa winked .

 

“Ok lex that’s all ordered I’ll have it with you guys this evening.” 

“Cool and uh, maybe throw in some of those snowmen donuts huh? Lexa whispered to her friend so Clarke wouldn’t hear. 

“No problem” Jasper laughed “ so uh will you be at the lodge later Clarke?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes trying not to laugh at Jaspers attempted at flirting 

“yeah” Clarke smiled” we’re guests”

“Awesome” Jasper blushed “ I guess I’ll see you later then?” 

“ I guess so” 

Lexa laughed again “ nice one Jas” she teased slapping the young guy on the back “ you ready to go?” She looked towards Aden.. 

“Yeah.. can we go see the skating?” 

“Sure” Lexa shrugged waving to Jasper as they left .

Aden took off to get a closer look at the ice skaters performing “ you wanna sit?” Lexa asked pointing to the vacant bench a few feet away form Aden .

“Sure” Clarke smiled sitting down “ I know what you did back there you know” 

Lexa looked to the blonde with a frown “ if you mean teasing Jasper I wouldn’t feel bad, he’s use to it” 

“I didn’t mean that” Clarke smiled “ I meant the donut sneaking” 

Lexa clutched at her chest “ Clarke I’m shocked you would assume such a thing of me” 

“ yeah yeah” Clarke rolled her eyes “ I hate to tell you this Miss Woods but when you become a parent you grow eyes in the back of your head and develop exquisite hearing” 

Lexa knew she had been caught out “ well then you should also know how hard it is to say no to a very cute kid like yours who pouts like no ones business” 

Clarke smiled looking over at her son “ he’s very good at making people feel sorry for him” 

“ well it works for him” 

Clarke watched Aden as he watched a little boy playing with what she assumed was his father.. it saddened her a little.

“You ok?” Lexa asked “ you went quiet on me” 

“Yeah.. sorry, I’m ok” Clarke forced a smile looking back at her son, his attention had moved on to the skaters “ maybe he can have a donut later” 

“I’m sure that will make him very happy” Lexa laughed getting up “ shell we get going?”

Clarke nodded calling out to her son “ let’s go baby” 

On the walk back Aden seemed a little quieter then usual and Clarke wondered what he was thinking. 

“Lexa?” Aden spoke

“Yeah kid?” 

“When we get back can we build a snow man?” 

“Sure” Lexa nodded “ if you help me with some jobs I have to do first I don’t see why not” 

“I’ll help” Aden nodded taking the brunettes hand as they headed towards the lodge .. 

..   
Clarke sat in the window of the lodge with a book and a mug off coffee while Aden played outside with Lexa, she watched them more then she read, hearing Aden laugh made her feel a little better then she did in the town, she worried Aden felt like he had something missing in his life, she knew he would soon start to ask about his dad, she knew that she would have to explain why he doesn’t have one, but the thought of telling him the truth sent chills down her spine.. 

 

“You sure you’re not to cold?” Lexa asked witnessing Aden’s lips becoming a little blue .

“I’m fine” Aden Answered patting the snowman they were making .

“ you got something on your mind Kid ?” Lexa asked .. Aden was usually a whirlwind of questions and talking a hundred miles an hour “ you can tell me you know” 

Aden stopped what he was doing taking a few deep breaths “ where’s your mommy? 

Lexa frowned a little at the random question “ my mom?.. ummm well my mom went to heaven when I was very little” 

“Oh” Aden sniffed “ that’s sad, I’m sorry about that Lexa” 

Lexa smiled softly fixing his hat again “ it’s ok, it was a long time ago” 

“What about your daddy?” 

Lexa took Aden’s hand and pulled him over to the porch so they could sit “ what’s on your mind buddy?” 

“ I don’t have a daddy”

“Oh” Lexa wasn’t really sure what to say 

“He isn’t in heaven like your mommy” Aden continued “ I just don’t have one” 

“Some kids don’t” Lexa tried not really sure it would help “ some kids have no mommies either” 

“ like you?” 

“Yeah “ Lexa nodded “ like me..” 

“Jonathan at school has two dads” 

“He does huh?” Lexa smiled “ he’s lucky then” 

“ he doesn’t have a mommy though” 

“ families are made up of all different kinda people Aden.. so kids don’t hand any parents and they live with their grandparents, or other people who care for them, some kids only have one parent like you and me, some have a mom and dad, some have two moms, or two dads, but what matters most is that you have people in your life who love you... are you sad About not having a daddy?” 

Aden let out a huge sigh “ I don’t think so.. I have a Lincoln and a pop pop, but today I saw a little boy playing with his daddy and it reminded me that I don’t have one” 

Lexa picked the little boy up and placed him on her lap “ you don’t and it’s ok if you feel sad about that sometimes, but you’re very lucky you have men like Lincoln and your grandfather who will do dad stuff with you .. and you also have an amazing mother, who loves you very very much, and she’s raising you to be a very lovely little boy... you don’t have a daddy but you do have lots of people who love you and that’s a special thing to have, it makes you a very lucky kid” 

Aden nodded “ and I have you Lexa.. don’t I?”

Lexa cringed inside a little, she knew this would probably be the only time she would ever see Clarke and Aden, once they leave there was a good chance they will forget all about her, but the little boy was looking for reassurance, “ you do kid, and I’ll always be your friend” 

Aden wrapped his little hands around the brunettes neck and hugged her tightly “ I love you lexa” 

Lexa’s eyes filled with water, she could feel a rush of warmth run through her body as she hugged the boy back, this kid really made an impact on her, an impact she wasn’t prepared for “ how about we get this snowman built huh?” 

Aden nodded pulling himself off Lexa’s lap “ Lexa? If you ever need a Momma I can share mine with you” 

A warm smiled grew on Lexa’s lips “ thanks bud” she replied wanting to wrap the kid up in her arms and tell him how awesome he is.

.. 

Aden had been outside with Lexa for a good hour or two, they two of them made a very impressive snowman which they were pretty proud of, like the last two days they had eaten with the lodge owners, Aden’s mood has lifted and he seemed like his normal self again much to Clarke’s delight. She knew Lexa was to thank for it and made a mental note to do that when she had the chance .. 

.... 

Clarke had insisted on helping Anya with the dishes, Raven was off back to work leaving Lexa and Aden at the table .

“Momma I’m sleepy” he yawned 

“Ok baby lets get you to bed huh?”

Aden said his good night to Lexa and Anya, he hugged Lexa a little longer which didn’t go unnoticed by the adults in the room.. once Clarke headed up to her room with Aden Lexa continued helping with the cleaning up .. 

“He’s really taken to you huh?” Anya stated as she finished wiping down the kitchen counter. 

“He’s a sweet kid.. got an attitude on him but still sweet” Lexa smiled “ I like him

“ I do too” Anya smiled “ it’s been nice having them around” 

Lexa nodded knowing it wouldn’t be long before they would be gone 

“ you’ll miss them huh?”

“I know what you’re doing” Lexa sighed “

“What?” 

“You and Raven are so transparent, as soon as Aden outted Clarke you two have been trying to bring Clarke up to me at every chance you get” 

“Not true” Anya argued “ I just think it’s nice that you have taken so well to Aden, you’re keeping his little mind off missing Santa and I think it’s sweet” 

“Mmmmm” Lexa didn’t believe a word her cousin was saying “ look, I like Clarke, I do.. she’s great and yes she’s very attractive and had been new in town I would probably be interested, but she’s not.. she’s passing through and in a day or two her and Aden will be gone and we’ll be long forgotten, so let’s drop it ok?” 

Anya knew there was no way Lexa would be forgotten by the little family upstairs but she wasn’t about to argue “ ok” 

“Good” Lexa nodded leaving the room picking up jet glass and the bottle of wine taking it with her.. 

.. 

 

“Sleep now baby ok?” Clarke smiled stroking her sons head. 

“Ok” Aden smiled closing his eyes “ Momma?” 

“Yeah baby?” 

“Lexa doesn’t have a Momma” 

“What?” Clarke frowned 

Aden opened his eyes looking at his mommy “ lexa doesn’t have a mommy like I don’t have a daddy, her momma’s in heaven.. but it’s ok because She said as long as you have lots of other people who love you thats all that matters... she said I’m lucky because I have you as my mommy.. and she’s right.. she said I have her too, she’ll always be my friend” 

Clarke had to use all her strength to not let her tears fall, she knew Aden seeing that little boy playing with his father today had affected him.. she also felt a little sad that he didn’t come to her when he was feeling unhappy.. “ Aden, when you’re a big boy you will understand how different families work, you know like how Johnny has two dads?.. some kids have one mom and no dads or a dad and no mommies, some have one of each.. it’s a lot to learn so it’s best you wait till your big ok?” 

“I know Momma.. Lexa’s told me, it’s ok I get it now, he smiled closing his eyes “night”

Clarke sat watching her baby sleep, their conversation ran through her head over and over, Aden had confided in Lexa and Lexa took on the job of making the boy feel better.. it was something Clarke had dreaded and it seemed like Lexa took the burden away ...

Once she was sure Aden was a sleep she locked the door and headed downstairs to seek out her saviour .. “ hey” she smiled to Raven and Anya who were curled up on the sofa watching the fire burn out. 

“Hey Clarke, you Ok? Raven smiled 

“Do you need anything?” Anya added 

“ no I’m good.. I was uh...actually looking for lexa” 

Raven pointed to the front door “ porch” 

Clarke smiled with a nod 

“Take this” Anya offered handing the blonde an Empty wine glass “ Lexa’s got the Goods” 

Clarke laughed taking the wine glass and left the lodge, finding Lexa sat on the porch swing with a glass of wine in her hand” hey” 

Lexa jumped a little bit expecting company “hi” 

“Can I join you?” Clarke asked tilting her Empty glass from side to side .

“Please” Lexa smiled lifting the blanket she had over her legs up for Clarke to sit down .

“What you got there?” 

“ merlot?” 

“Hit me” Clarke smirks holding her glass as Lexa poured 

“Aden asleep?” 

Clarke sipped her wine before she answered “ our like a light, he’s actually why I came looking for you” 

“Is this about the cussing?” 

Clarke laughed “ no” she shook her head “ no not the cussing... he uh,” she swallowed “ he told me about the little chat the two of you had” 

Lexa wasn’t sure if she was in for a telling off or not “ Clarke I Uh.. I wasn’t really sure what to say to him” 

“ you did it perfectly” Clarke whispered “ I’ve been dreaded that kinda conversation since he started school, i knew he would notice that other kids had a dad and he didn’t... today in town I saw him watching a little boy playing with his dad, I know it affected him... my male friends help me out you know, they play ball with him and take him out to do guy stuff, but I know it’s not completely the same” 

Lexa nodded she knows how It feels after her mother died her father remarried and although his wife was a wonderful substitute she wasn’t Lexa’s mother, she missed her real mother. 

“ can I ask what happened with Aden’s father?” She knew she should ask but she did anyways .

Clarke sighed heavily leaning back into the swing “ it’s all pretty fucked up... Aden’s Dad.. Finn.. he was my high school boyfriend, We dated for a year but then I realised what an absolute idiot he was and dumped him.. a few years later he was at a party I attended, I got stupid drunk and woke up the next day with him next to me...” Clarke shook her head still kicking herself for being so reckless, “ I found out I was pregnant with Aden three months in, when I told Finn he flipped out, told me it wasn’t his and I should get an Abortion... he left town with in days” 

“Wow” Lexa shook her head.

“When Aden was born a mutual friend of ours told Finn... he said he didn’t care and I better not chase him for child support, and that’s that...” Clarke swallowed back her tears “ I raise him alone..” 

“That can’t be easy?” 

“ it wasn’t at the start” Clarke sipped her drink” my mom was forever disappointed, she was mad that I decided to not become a doctor like her... but when I was a kid she was never home, her job took over her life and I missed her.. I knew I didn’t want that for Aden and I , so I became a nurse instead, when Aden was born she constantly took over, tried to tell me how to raise him, it was to much so as soon as I could I left home, I moved four hours away... I made some great friends who became our family.. the older Aden got the easier it became.” 

Lexa was in awe of the women at her side, she really was incredible “ So it’s just the two of you?” 

Clarke nodded “ I tried to date here and there but..” she shook her head “ people lose interest as soon as they find out about Aden,they look at it like he’s baggage,and they take off, so it’s easier to just stay on my own “ 

Lexa bravely takes Clarke’s hand in her own “ he’s not baggage Clarke, he’s a very lovely little boy and that’s your doing, you’re raising him very well and you should be proud of yourself.. as for his sperm donor? Well “ she puffs her cheeks out “ he doesn’t deserve to be in Aden’s life. Sometimes people are just shitty human beings and although it hurts.... you just have to expect that they aren’t good enough to be in your life... Aden won’t miss out because he doesn’t have Finn in his”

Clarke wiped a fallen tear from her cheek “ thank you” 

“ and just so you know” Lexa began to blush “ if people can’t see that Aden is part of a very good package deal then they’re also idiots who don’t deserve you” 

Clarke looked down at her hand that was still in Lexa’s, she hadn’t realised she was stroking her thumb the whole time.. “sorry” she cringed pulling away. 

“Don’t be” Lexa said keeping Clarke’s hand in her own but not daring to look her way “ Clarke don’t ever think you’re not doing right by that little swear monitor upstairs” she laughed as did Clarke “ you’re an amazing mother and women” 

Clarke felt overwhelmed at Lexa’s words so she leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss to the women’s cheek “ thank you” she whispered then kissed her again “ thank you “

Lexa winked at the blonde, that was all she could do, her skin burned at the feel of Clarke’s soft lips, her body tingled from her head to her toes. 

“You’re pretty awesome yourself you know?” Clarke blushed moving a little closer so her head rested on Lexa’s shoulder .

“Oh I know” Lexa laughed placing her head against Clarke’s “ just ask your kid”


	3. Chapter 3

Momma”? Aden nudged his mom “ momma wake up” 

Clarke groaned in her sleep, her and Lexa has sat out on the porch just enjoying each other’s company for a few hours, once the blonde had gone to bed she couldn’t help but lie awake thinking of the brunette, how soft her hand felt, how good she smelt, how cute it was that she blushed when Clarke kissed her cheek, Clarke had a crush and she knew it. 

“Mommy? C’mon” 

“Ok baby gimme a minute” 

“I’m Hungry Momma” 

“I’m up” Clarke said opening her eyes “ I’m up” 

Aden jumped off the bed “ I’ll meet you downstairs ” he said rushing out the door.

“No aden” Clarke called out trying to get out of bed “ Aden wait” 

“Lose something?” Lexa appeared in the door way holding Aden upside down by his feet 

“ kids to quick for me” Clarke joked 

“ lucky I was around then huh?” Lexa raised an eyebrow as she scanned Clarke’s body” good morning” 

Clarke looked down blushing when she realised her wasn’t wearing a bra and her bed shirt was sleeveless showing off a impressive amount of size boob “ oh shit, sorry” she quickly grabbed her robe tying it around herself .

“Bad word momma” 

“Sorry baby” Clarke bit her bottom lip “ good morning” she looked up at a very smug Lexa 

Lexa released Aden standing him on his feet “ why don’t you go find Anya” 

Aden looked to his mom for permission which she granted him and off he went . 

“ you know I’m a massive fan of ac/dc” Lexa smirked leaning on the door frame 

“Huh?” Clarke frowned 

“The band” Lexa smiled “ oh your shirt? That’s .. that’s what I was admiring” 

A smile creeped across Clarke’s lips when she realised Lexa was flirting with her “ my shirt huh?” She folded her arms “ You was admiring the band on my shirt?” 

Lexa laughed shaking her head “ it’s a very impressive shirt Clarke, breakfast is in ten if you wanna put some clothes on ... or not whatever” 

Clarke laughed shaking her head as Lexa walked backwards biting her lip with a smile.

 

Lexa shook her head at herself , she didn’t know what came over her, but seeing Clarke in that bed shirt sent all her sensible thoughts out the window, she liked the blonde and every time she saw her it was getting harder not to show it. 

 

“ no Cheerios?” 

Aden shook his head “ I’m hoping momma lets me have donuts today so I better not have cereal as well”

“Good call kid” Lexa nodded picking up an apple “ so what do you wanna do today?” 

“Uh we have the o.a.ps up for dinner today Lexa” Anya reminded her cousin “ I’m not doing it alone” 

Lexa rolled her eyes “ Aden wanna watch old ladies dancing and singing to really old songs?” 

“Nope” 

“Me either” Lexa pulled a face 

“Tough the oldies are coming and they need cheeks to pinch and as you so proudly stated your cute it’s your cheeks they coming for” 

Aden looked mortified “ I don’t have to come do I?” 

“ yes” Lexa said 

“No” Anya answered at the same time “ you don’t honey but it is Lexa’s Job so she can’t play much today” 

“I can” Lexa smiled throwing her apple in the air 

“Morning” Clarke smiled as she came into the kitchen 

“Morning” Anya smiled placing coffee in front of the blonde “ cute shirt” she added admiring Clarke’s black and gold shirt.

“I prefer the other one” Lexa said before and could think but smirked anyways 

Clarke bit her bottom lip pretending she didn’t hear “ baby what are you eating?” 

“Fruit and toast” 

“No cereal?” Clarke frowned 

“Not today momma?” Aden smiled before trying to wink at Lexa who just laughed ...

 

“Clarke we have the some guests today from the residential home, they come up for their Christmas party, so I’m giving you the heads up” Anya explains 

“ oh can I help with anything?” 

“Oh I couldn’t ask you to do that” 

“I don’t mind really?” Clarke smiled “it’ll give me something to do” 

“There you go” Lexa clapped “ Clarke can help you and I’ll babysit the kid”

“Lexa” Anya fumed “ you’re helping” 

Lexa looked down at Aden with a shrug “ looks like you in to kid” 

Aden placed his head onto the table with a groan “ old ladies smell funny” 

“Aden” Clarke gasped “ honey don’t say that” 

“They kinda do though” Lexa agreed 

“ I’m starting to think you’re a bad influence on my son” Clarke joked

“ I think you’re wrong” Lexa smirked

“Oh really?” Clarke raised her left eyebrow 

“Yeah really” Lexa smiled leaning forward a little in her seat 

“ Aden i wont let the old ladies get to close to you ok honey” Anya promised “ as for you?” She slapped Lexa around the head “ don’t even think about trying to get out of this one.. I want you here making the oldies feeling at home..you got it?” 

Lexa rubbed at her head where her cousin hit her “ouch,I’m here aren’t I ?” 

“Just don’t disappear” 

Lexa looked to Clarke biting he lip with a smile which made the blonde blush, things felt a little different between them after their heart to heart on the porch, neither of them knew what it was or how it happened but it didn’t seem to matter.. 

“Old people do smelt funny” Aden whispered to Lexa “ my great grandma smells like she peed her pants” 

“ I know.. old people do that” Lexa nodded whispering back “ but don’t worry ok? I have plan to break us both out of here” 

Aden grinned with a nod “ can we take momma too?” 

“No” Lexa shook her head “ Anya will kill me it I leave her on her own” 

“Ok” Aden nodded shaking Lexa’s hand 

“What are you two up too?” Clarke asked 

“Nothing” Lexa shrugged 

“Nope nothing” Aden lied with a smile .

“Aden why don’t you help me with the wood for the fire?” Lexa asked standing up picking up the donut bag hiding it behind her back. 

“ Ok” Aden nodded pushing his toast away 

“Lexa”? Clarke spoke looking at the lodge owner “ I’ll take those” she held her Hand out 

“What?” Lexa frowned moving closed to Aden “ take what?” 

“Whatever it is behind your back” 

“I have nothing” Lexa argues passing the bag to Aden shoving him out of the kitchen.. “ gotta go, got wood to chop... bye” 

Clarke laughed as she watched Lexa and Aden running outside laughing, “ she’s defiantly a bad influence on him” 

“ I happen to agree” Anya laughed” he’s bringing out her best side though I have I say” 

“Yeah?” Clarke asked 

“Yeah” Anya laughed” Lexa’s a tough cookie. She’s always working, she hardly makes time for herself, She doesn’t like to show her feelings much either, but Aden seems to be bringing something out of her.. it’s nice to see” 

Clarke smiled looking out the window at the terrible two sat on the wall eating donuts “ I’m glad you’ve said that.. I worry sometimes he can be a little to much” 

Anya shook her head “ she won’t admit it, but I think secretly she’ll miss you guys when you leave” 

Clarke smiled looking back out the window.. Lexa was swinging the boy by his feet again brushing the snow with his head, which for some strange reason Aden found hilarious “ he’ll miss her” 

 

“And you?” Anya asked with a smile 

Clarke blushed sucking in her bottom lip “ I’ll miss all of you guys” 

Anya laughed “ nice save” she winked before going back in to the kitchen leaning Clarke to watch her son.. 

“Lexa?” Aden panted as the cold air hit his lungs “ doesn’t Santa really come here?” 

“Yeah sure” 

“ but will he know to leave me something? You said kids don’t stay here” Aden worried 

“Santa’s pretty clued up Aden... he’ll defiantly leave something for you, he doesn’t forget cool kids” 

Aden nodded “ lexa?” 

“Mmmm” 

“Am I a cool kid?” 

Lexa let out a beautiful heart filled laugh,” awww Aden... You are probably the coolest kid I’ve ever met, have no fear” 

Aden stood tall and proud “ I am?” 

“You are” Lexa smiled fixing the boys hat... yet again “ your mom should invest in a smaller hat... either that or your gonna have to grow quicker” 

“I’m trying” Aden smiled reaching up on his tiptoes . 

... 

 

“Lexa?” Aden yelped as a lovely old lady hugged him for the third time “ help me Lexa” 

Lexa stood at the door of the dining room with her arms folded laughing at Aden’s unfortunate position.. it seems as soon as the oldies showed up they all took a shine to the little blonde haired blue eyed boy .. Lexa found it highly amusing.. “ what’s up kid?” 

“Help me” 

Lexa rolled her eyes pushing herself off the door frame “ Ok ladies” she smiled taking hold of Aden “ let the boy breath.. c’mon time out” 

“Oh Lexa he is a joy” 

“He’s delightful isn’t he Geegee?” Lexa grinned “ and have you seen these cheeks?” She teased pinching at Aden’s face “. What an angel” 

“He is” Geegee grinned trying to get at Aden’s cheeks, but Lexa was quicker and pulled him into her. 

“ sadly you can’t have to much of a good thing Geegee, Aden her is off the clock” 

Aden took off running into his mother “ momma save me” 

Clarke, Anya and Raven watched the moment unfold highly amused “ awww my poor baby” 

“ they smell funny momma, I knew they would, and Gee gee wiped my face with her spit” Aden cringed 

“Suck it up kid” Lexa came over rubbing her cheek” told ya it’s a burden being this cute” 

“She got you too huh?” Clarke asked holding back her laughter .

“Oh you think it’s funny huh?” Lexa playfully sulked “ how about I introduce you to the cheek pincher?” 

“No” Clarke shook her head “I’m good” 

“Oh c’mon Clarke” Lexa laughed taking Clarke by her shoulders pushing her forward “ hey ladies” 

“No Lexa please” Clarke begged turning to face the grinning brunette “ I beg you” 

“As much as that sounds like fun, Its not gonna help you” Lexa smirked moving forward.. 

“Lexa? Please I’ll do anything.. anything you want?” 

Lexa stopped in her tracks “ anything I want huh?”

Clarke nodded 

“ how about a reminder of what you look like in the ac/dc shirt?” 

Clarke blushed with a little giggle “ I can do that” 

“Really?”

“Really” Clarke said in a raspy tone 

Lexa took a moment to contemplate the offer.... “ mmmm nah” she grinned taking Clarke over to a group of lovely old ladies “ girls this is Clarke, she’s been dying to hear your olden day stories.. especially the war ones” 

“Oooo Honey take a seat” Geegee patted the chair next to her .

“I officially hate you” Clarke glared at the cocky brunette “ you’re gonna pay for this” 

“I’ll watch Aden for you” Lexa grinned patting Clarke on the shoulder “ have fun honey” 

.. 

“That was cruel” 

Lexa shrugged at her cousin “ I know” she laughed “ well I would love to stay and help but someone’s gotta watch Aden” 

“ you did that on purpose” Anya fumed 

“ I did not” 

“Lex can we play now?” Aden asked 

“Sure” Lexa smiled taking Aden by the hand leaving the lodge.. 

“We did it” Aden cheered high fiving his friend “ it worked” 

“Like a charm kid,... c’mon let’s go into town and get some ice cream” 

.... 

“You” Clarke pointed “ I can’t believe you did that to me... two hours Lexa, two whole hours of repeated stories, at one point I had to referee.. a fight almost broke out between Geegee and Marg” 

Lexa laughed loudly “ were they fighting over derek again, man that guys for game” 

“ that’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Clarke fumed “ I have bruising on my cheeks from all the pinching and to top it off you kidnap my son so you didn’t have to stick around” 

Lexa laughed shaking her head “ kidnapping is a little harsh.... I saved your son, besides he came willingly right kid?” 

Aden nodded “ we got ice cream” 

“Shhhhh” Lexa placed her hand over the boys mouth” you little snitch” 

“Oh is that so?” Clarke placed her hands on her hip “ well I think it’s safe to say that there will be no more treats for the next few days and you two are not to be left alone any more” 

“But momma?” Aden sulked 

“That’s because you snitched on me” Lexa informed the boy “ no we’re both on punishment” 

Aden dropped his head in defeat with a heavy sigh .

“upstairs and brush your teeth please” 

Aden pulled his hat off his head and sulked off up the stairs .

“You too” Clarke ordered Lexa who just laughed as she saluted the blonde .

“You know it’s kinda hot that your so bossy” she teased 

“Move” 

.. 

A little later Lexa gently tapped on Clarke’s room door.. 

“If you’ve come to play you’re out of luck, he’s sleeping” Clarke smirked 

“ actually” Lexa grinned “ I’ve come to some what apologise” 

“Somewhat?” Clarke frowned 

“ yeah” Lexa bit at her bottom lip “ I mean I’m not sorry for leaving you with Geegee and marg but I am sorry for taking Aden without check it was ok first” 

Clarke nodded her head “ it’s ok, I knew he was in good hands” 

“So is he really sleeping?” 

Clarke nodded opening the door wider for Lexa to see a zonked out Aden 

“Cool... do you Uh.... I don’t know like maybe wanna hang out a bit later?” 

Clarke bit back a smile as she watched Lexa rub the back of her neck... she looked cute in that moment “ later?” 

“Yeah” Lexa nodded” Anya was gonna ask you if Aden wanted to go see the Calypso steel band later, they have like a gathering in the square.. I thought that maybe if you wanted to we could grab a drink at the bar?.. I mean you don’t have too or anything I just thought ummmm” 

“ i’d like that” Clarke blushed “ I mean if Aden wants to go with Anya that’s is” 

Lexa nodded “ ok well maybe we’ll see at dinner then ?” 

“Ok” 

“Ok” Lexa smirked sucking in her bottom lip “ so I’ll uh... see you then” 

“You will” Clarke giggled.. she felt like a nervous school girl .

“Alright then” Lexa nodded “ I’ll uh leave you to do what ever it was you were doing” 

“Ok” 

“Ok” 

Clarke laughed as she watched Lexa head back downstairs, what was she doing? She asked herself in the mirror with a giggle.. Lexa really was beautiful, she gave Clarke butterflies.. something she hadn’t felt in a very long time.. if ever really... 

..,

 

“Is Lexa going?” Aden asked Anya when she offered to take him the square.. 

“No” 

“Why not?” 

“I have some things to do here kid” Lexa lied looking at a smirking Raven “ and kids can’t help because it’s adult work” 

“ is lying adult work?” Raven mumbled earning herself a dig in the ribs from Lexa .

“ maybe you can come after then”?

“Maybe” Lexa agreed . 

“ ok Anya I’ll come” Aden smiled 

“Cool, so why don’t you grab your coat and stuff and we’ll head out..” 

Aden ran off to find Clarke leaving Lexa to prepare herself for some serious teasing .

“So?” Raven grinned “ a date huh?” 

“It’s not a date” 

“It is” 

Lexa rolled her eyes “ I just thought it would be nice for Clarke” 

“ to hang out with you by yourself? Raven teased again 

“Anya please control her” Lexa moaned 

“Baby c’mon stop teasing” Anya Warned 

“Oh I’m sorry I’m happy for you Lexa, I’m sorry that I can’t control my excitement that your finally spending some time with a hot girl, I’m sorry that my joy over flows at the thought that you might get laid” 

“Woah” Lexa gasped “ no one said anything about getting laid, it’s just a drink” 

“What does getting laid mean?” Aden piped up now dressed for the cold winter evening 

“Nice one” Lexa fumed looking at her sister in law “ you wanna deal with that?” 

“If you want him to hear the truth?” Raven shrugged 

“Hey guys” 

Lexa’s eyes went wide when she heard Clarke’s voice behind her 

“Momma what does getting lai” 

Aden didn’t have chance to Finish his question before Lexa placed her hand over his mouth “ Ok everyone’s all wrapped up ready to go” 

“ what does what mean?” Clarke frowned 

“Nothing” Lexa waved get off 

“Yeah nothing at all” Anya smiled “ ready to go?” 

Just when Lexa thought it was safe to remove her hand from Aden’s mouth he proved her wrong.. 

Getting laid what does it mean?” He finished his sentence much to Lexa’s horror .. 

“ who’s up for some Caribbean dancing?” Raven cheered. “ I know I am” 

“Yay” Anya joined in “ let’s go” 

Lexa knew she had to turn and face Clarke she also knew her cheeks would be bright red “ ok I’m my defence it was Raven who used those words” 

Clarke nodded folding her arms “ Oh Ok.. and ummmm, in what context were this words being used?” 

Lexa puffed her cheeks out “ I may or may not have been on a date in a while so she was just ribbing me” 

Clarke slowly nodded her head “ so this is a date huh?” 

Lexa was digging herself a huge Lexa shaped hole and she knew it “ we should probably head out” 

Clarke smiled with a little giggle “ lead the way” 

.. 

The bar was cosy, it had a typical small town feel to it, Dolly Parton played on the juke box, there were a few younger people playing pool one Clarke recognised as Jasper and a few older men and women lining the bar “ Hey lex” 

“Hey jaha” Lexa replied “ how are you?” 

“I’m well, it’s been a while since you graced us with your company” 

“ I know but hey you can’t have to much of a good thing” Lexa winked “ I wouldn’t wanna spoil ya...Clarke this is Theo Jaha, Theo this is Clarke, she’s a guest at the lodge” 

“Hey Clarke” Jaha held out his hand for the blonde to shake which she did Instantly “ merry Christmas and welcome to our little town “ 

“Thank you” Clarke smiled “ merry christmas to you too” 

“ what can I get you?” 

“ I’ll have a bottle of beer” Lexa answered turning to the blonde at her side “Clarke?” 

“Oh uh.. I’ll have a white wine please” 

“No problem, why don’t you take a seat and I’ll bring them over?”,

Lexa paid for the drinks and headed to a vacant table with Clarke following behind “ this is nice” 

Lexa nodded “ yeah.. this bars been in the Jaha family for as long as anyone can remember, they like to make it feel like your at home when you’re here”

“ well it’s certainly cosy” 

Jaha stopped by with their drinks with a wink to Lexa. 

“ so tell me Clarke, how often do you get to hang out at bars?” 

“I don’t.. not really “ Clarke sighed “ Aden’s kinda passed around a little while I work so when I do have some free time I generally spend it with him” 

Lexa nodded “ and that’s great but you deserve some time to just be you... not Clarke the mom or the nurse” 

“ maybe.. but it’s part of being a single parent, any kinda social life takes a back seat “ 

“ I can understand that, so how about we make a toast,” Lexa held up her beer “ to taking some time out?” 

“I’ll drink to that” Clarke smiled clinking her glass to Lexa’s bottle. “ so are you a country and Western fan?” 

Lexa laughed “ fuck no” she shook her head “ as much as I like this town it’s a little out dated, I defiantly don’t have any Dolly Parton on my play list” 

Clarke laughed sipping her drink “ so Anya tells me your a workoholic! Is the hotel business really that busy?” 

Lexa swallowed her beer “ I only really do the lodge stuff when it’s busy.. I tend to do the business side of things... I’m actually a Journalist” 

“Really?” Clarke was shocked “ what uh.. what kind?” 

“ you remember when I said I travel? Well I get paid to do that, I write books about it..” 

“ wow .. so where have you been?” Clarke asked “ or where is the best place you’ve been?” 

Lexa sat back and relaxed a little in her seat “ It’s probably easier to tell you where I haven’t been “ she laughed “ but I would say the best place was Borneo, I did a piece of the orphaned orangutang’s” 

“No way” 

Lexa nodded she knew her job was impressive and she enjoyed people’s reactions to it “ worst part of my job is airports.. hate em” 

“ Clarke shook her head “ you are full of surprises Lexa Woods” 

“ surely that’s a good thing right?” Lexa winked 

“ maybe” Clarke laughed .. 

Lexa glanced at the clock behind Clarke’s head they had been talking for a good three hours, they had laughed and teased each other for most of it, but Lexa also found that they were sharing more serious deeper parts of their lives .. she found Clarke so easy to talk to it just flowed from her “ wow look at the time” 

When Clarke noticed she jumped up from her seat “ shit, Aden” 

“ it’s ok Clarke” Anya said she would text when they were heading home, and she hasn’t” 

Clarke relaxed a little “ ok but maybe we should get back?” 

“Yeah” Lexa agreed helping Clarke into her coat 

Just as the pair said their good byes to Jaha,Jasper called Lexa’s name . 

“Hey lex... look up” 

Lexa looked above her head a little confused until she spotted the mistletoe. 

“ well it is tradition” Jaha grinned only to make Lexa blush .. 

“ yeah Lexa” Clarke joined in “ its tradition” 

“Don’t encourage them” Lexa rolled her eyes pushing a laughing Clarke out the door, “ one sec” she headed back inside getting on her tiptoes to remove the mistletoe “ I’ll return it” she winked at Jaha who just laughed giving her the thumbs up .. 

 

Clarke had linked her arm with Lexa’s as soon as they left the bar.. The walk home was quiet, none of them really feeling the need to break the silence. 

“Evening” a man tilted his hat to them both as he walked by .. 

“Evening “ the pair said in unison 

“ I don’t think I’ve ever been to such a welcoming place before” Clarke stated smiling and the next person who greeted them.. “ I think it’s wonderful” 

“ try getting across town when your in a hurry then tell me how wonderful it is” Lexa joked nodded to the next person who past them . “ you gotta be a people person to live here” 

“ I think it’s sweet” Clarke smiled “ I like that they make an effort with tradition... well everyone except you” 

“Me?” Lexa frowned 

“ yeah you” Clarke laughed 

“I’ll have you know I’m very traditional”

“ oh really?” Clarke tested the brunette “ so what was that at the bar then?” 

Lexa smiled stopping them from walking any further “ I just didn’t want to put on a show for the locals, a small place like this , people talk, the next thing you know it’s all over town... but be under no illusion that I am not traditional “ the brunette smirked pulling out the mistletoe from her jacket pocket “ I also like to think that I can be romantic too” 

Clarke took a deep breath, she was rendered speechless by the women in front of her .. 

“ I’m pretty sure this is where we kiss?” 

Clarke gulped with a nod “ you think?” 

“Uuuhuh” Lexa smirked holding the mistletoe above their heads “ may I?” 

Clarke couldn’t wait any longer, she grabbed Lexa’s shirt pulling her in for long gentle kiss.. she felt like she could see fireworks as soon as their lips touched, Lexa’s lips were cold but soft, With a hint of beer on them, her hands found their way to Clarke’s jaw and she deepened the kiss much to Clarke’s delight.. the blonde wasn’t ready for the kiss to end so she deepened it by stepping a little closer, pushing Lexa’s into the door way of a closed shop, her tongue swiped at the brunettes bottom lip before being sucked into her mouth .. Lexa tasted better then Clarke could ever had imagine... 

Lexa silently applauded herself for the mistletoe move, she had been wondering what if would feel like to kiss Clarke but no amount of wondering could prepare her for what Clarke’s tongue in her mouth felt like... she was happy for Clarke to pin her against the wall out of the sight of passerby’s. She felt like she could kiss Clarke for the rest of her life.. even the burning sensation for air in her lungs wasn’t enough for her to pull away .. her hands found Clarke’s waist and she could kick herself for wearing gloves, she would have loved nothing more then to feel Clarke’s skin underneath her finger tips.. 

Suddenly Clarke pulled away causing Lexa to groan “ I think that’s your phone” Clarke explained .. once Lexa came back down from cloud nine and realised that in fact it was her phone ringing “ it’s Anya” 

 

Anya- why don’t you guys join us, Aden’s having the time of his life” 

 

“ she’s asking if we wanna join them, apparently your kids embracing the Caribbean culture” Lexa laughed showing her a picture of Aden dancing with some carnival dressed dancers .

“ wow” Clarke laughed “ shell we?” 

“Sure” Lexa nodded typing that they were on their way .. 

“Hey” Clarke smiled “ just so you know.. this was a pretty good date” 

Lexa blushed with a nod “ Yeah it was”.


	4. Chapter 4

The Calypso band was a huge hit , Aden danced till his little feet hurt, the adults enjoyed some West Indian food and Clarke even managed to talk Lexa into having a little dance too... once the evening died down and they all made their way back to the lodge Aden became to tired to walk, without even thinking Lexa picked the boy up and carried him all the way home.... 

“Thank you” Clarke smiled as Lexa placed Aden into the bed, removing his boots and coat .. “ he had fun huh?” 

Clarke nodded “ I did too, it’s been a really good day” 

Lexa smiled at the blonde “ it has been Yeah” 

Aden stirred in his sleep muttering what was easily heard as Lexa’s name .

“ you really do have a fan” Clarke laughed quietly 

“ what can I say, kids just see things for what they are” the brunette teased 

Clarke couldn’t get the thought of kiss Lexa out of her mind all evening and now that they were technically alone again she wasn’t about to waste time “ maybe he’s not the only one who sees it ?” 

Lexa smiled moving across the room taking Clarke in her arms kissing her deeply, her hands this time glove free squeezed at the blondes hips .

“Lexa” Clarke panted 

“Shit” Lexa back away “ I’m sorry “ she shook her head “ I’m really sorry” 

Clarke reached out for the women’s hand “ no.. no I don’t want you to be sorry.. I just don’t think making out in front of my son is a good Idea, even if he does sleep like the dead” 

“Yeah you’re right” Lexa tutted at her self “ I didn’t think.. I’m sorry” 

Clarke laughed pulling Lexa in to the bathroom slightly closing the door “ I didn’t say I wanted to stop” she grinned “ I just don’t want him to see if by some miracle he was to wake up” 

“Oh” Lexa chuckled “ so you do wanna make out?” 

“Mmmhmmm” Clarke raised her eyebrows pulling Lexa a little closer “ I defiantly do” 

Lexa grinned into Clarke’s lips, the blonde wasting no time in heating up the kiss. So much so that Lexa wanted to be even closer then she was, so she picked Clarke up placing her on the bathroom counter, so she could stand in between her legs “ my god you’re beautiful” she whispered as she kissed at Clarke’s neck..

“Speak for yourself” Clarke panted tilting her head giving Lexa more access, “but stop talking and kiss me” 

Lexa for once did as she’s told and kissed Clarke like her life depended on it, her hands falling down Clarke’s sides squeezing at her hips once again... she really liked Clarke’s physique, it wasn’t as lean as her own, and she had soft curves that Lexa assumed were from carrying a child, she loved how soft the blondes skin was, she couldn’t help but appreciate how well Clarke’s body reacted to her own, Clarke moved forward a little more so that they were completely flush with one another, Lexa was all to aware that there was a little boy sleeping just a few feet away, it was the only thing that stopped her from taking things any further “ we should stop” 

“I know” Clarke agreed kissing Lexa’s collar bone then her neck “ it’s just a little hard” she laughed brushing her tongue across Lexa’s bottom lip. 

“ you don’t have to tell me that” Lexa laughed gripping Clarke’s behind pushing her even closer and she ran her nose across the blondes helping herself to a kiss “ but I should go” 

Clarke knew the moment was over, she knew there was no way they could take it any further, although she was one hundred percent sure that if Aden wasn’t in the room she would have lost her panties by now .. “ then you better go” 

Lexa kissed the blonde a few more times before moving away “ this sucks” 

Clarke laughed patting Lexa’s chest “ I’ll see you out” 

Lexa took a glance at a sleeping Aden before she left the room “ good night Clarke” 

“Night lex” Clarke swooned “ sleep well” 

Lexa rolled her eyes with a grin “ I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“You will” 

Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke once last time “ can’t wait” 

.. 

Come Clarke shut the door she closed her eye taking a deep breath, Lexa was something else, and it kinda scared the young mom, how could she feel things for the brunette in such a short space of time? Maybe it was something to do with the time of year, maybe it had just been to long since she liked someone? Or Maybe Lexa was just so amazing that it was hard not to fall for her.

... 

Lexa didn’t sleep much, her mind was on Clarke and their date, she thought about how good Clarke felt in her arms, how nice it was to kiss her, she thought about how nice her laugh was, and how cute it was when she blushed.. she also thought about how much of an impact little Aden had made on her, how she would defiantly miss him around the place, she wondered how she could fall for the little family and not realise it wad happening . 

 

“Good morning Clarke and Aden” raven smiled cheerfully as the Griffins arrived for breakfast “ I have good news for you” 

“Oh?” Clarke smiled looking around for a certain brunette “ what’s that?” 

“The roads have been cleared, I’ve recharged your car battery, so it looks like you’re gonna make it home for Christmas after all” 

It was Christmas Eve and if Clarke was honest getting to her parents house had completely slipped her mind “ oh” 

“ ain’t that great Aden?” Anya smiled “ you get to see your grandparents” 

“Wheres Lexa?” He asked 

“ she’s uh... busy “ Anya said .. what she didn’t want to tell the little boy is that as soon as Lexa heard the roads were clear her mood dampened and she had been out back for the last hour chopping wood .. 

“I can help her” 

“Why don’t you chill her with us for a little bit” Raven suggested and your mom can take a coffee to Lexa. 

Clarke tried to read Raven’s mind but came up blank “ she ok?” 

Raven shrugged looking at her wife then back to Clarke “ let’s just say some are more happy that the roads are clear then others” 

Clarke nodded understanding what the Latina was saying “ I’ll take this to her then” she said picking up the to go to cup off the table “ Aden I’ll be back ok?” 

Aden nodded “ tell Lexa I’ll be there in a while ok Momma?” 

“Ok”   
.. 

When Clarke made it around the back of the lodge she saw Lexa beating the hell out of some logs, he muscles were pulsating and the sweat was dripping from her, Clarke doesn’t thinks she’s ever seen anyone look more sexy they Lexa did in that moment, “ Anya said you might want some coffee?”,

Lexa looked up at Clarke then went back to cutting the logs “ no thanks” she replied 

“How about some water then?” Clarke offered 

“I’m fine Clarke, I’m kinda busy” 

Clarke nodded her head and took a seat on one of the uncut logs” so raven said the roads clear” 

“Yeah” 

“Yeah, I guess that’s why it seems so busy out front huh?” 

“Yup” Lexa nodded hitting the log so hard with the axe part of it flung in the air.. 

“What did that log do to you?” Clarke tried to lighten the mood which fell flat on Lexa, she obviously wasn’t in the mood.. “ Lexa have I done something wrong?,Or are you regretting Last night or something?” 

“No” Lexa sighed “ you haven’t Done anything wrong Clarke I’m just busy ok?” 

“ you know Aden and I should Be heading to my parents soon” 

“Uh Huh” Lexa bit her lip “ probably best to head out early” 

 

“Hey Lexa” Aden grinned running towards the brunette .

“No aden” Lexa held her hand up “ you can’t be back here” 

Aden stopped in his tracks “ but I want to help you”

“You can’t” Lexa swallowed “ not today” 

“ can I watch?” 

“No” Lexa snapped a little more harshly then she wanted too “ its dangerous Just go inside” 

Aden’s little face fell and he looked like he was about to cry, “ c’mon baby” Clarke wrapped him up in a hug looking unimpressed at Lexa “ let me take you inside, we need to get going anyways” 

“Clarke” Lexa called out wanting to say sorry but it was to late the blonde and the boy were gone “ fuck” 

Truth was when Lexa heard that the roads were now safe to drive on her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach, she knew I meant that Clarke and Aden would be leaving and that was something Lexa just wasn’t prepared for.. she knew she couldn’t let Aden be sad because of her so she dropped the axe, wiped the sweat off her face and made her way towards the lodge . 

“It’s ok baby, Lexa didn’t mean to snap ok? She’s just really busy” 

“She doesn’t like me anymore” Aden sniffed looking down at his little hands “ she yelled at me” 

“ aww honey I’m sure she didn’t mean too” Raven tried stroking the little boys hair ..

“ she doesn’t like me anymore”

“Aden” 

“Aden there is no way that Lexa doesn’t like you honey “ Anya promised “ you’re her favourite person in the world “ 

“Can you possibly do that else where?” Mr Cross moaned from the sofa across the room” I’m trying to read the paper” 

Clarke shot the man a look ready to say something to him but Raven beat her to it “ Mr Cross the child is upset have some compassion” 

“Compassion?” Mr Cross huffed “ in my day children were seen and not heard,” 

“Ignoring him baby” Clarke whispered to her son trying to sooth him 

“Aden” Lexa called from the door “ buddy” 

“Oh for god sakes “ Mr Cross groaned Lexa shot her a look, he didn’t want to piss her off today “ Aden can I talk to you?”

Aden shook his head and Curled into his mother’s body .

Lexa knew she had fucked up, she knew her being short with the boy would upset him “ I just wanna say I’m sorry” 

“Can you take the boy to his room and let him cry there” Mr Cross fumed 

“Why don’t you go to your room” Lexa snapped “ instead of sitting there constantly complaining.. you don’t wanna hear the boy cry? Well I got news for you sir... I don’t wanna have to hear you moaning day in and day out but hey here you are” 

“Lex” Anya Warned 

“No anya, we bend over backwards for him and it’s never good enough, if he doesn’t like it here he’s more then welcome to take his custom else where” 

Mr Cross got up out of his seat in a huff and stormed off, Anya was sure she would hear about her cousins rudeness later.. 

“Aden” Lexa knelt down in front of the boy taking his hands “ honey I’m so sorry I upset you, I should Have never snapped at you the way I did” 

Aden sniffed as he gave her a little nod “ it’s ok” 

“No it’s not ok” Lexa shook her head “ I’m having a bad day and I took it out on you, and that’s not acceptable” 

“Aden is upset because he thinks you don’t like him anymore” Raven explained 

“What?” Lexa gasped “ oh kid no.... Aden there is no way in the world that I wouldn’t like you anymore... you’re the coolest kid I know remember?”,

Aden nodded looking up at his friend, his little tear stained cheeks almost broke Lexa’s heart “ I was in the way ?” 

“No you wasn’t, it’s just that I was using a axe and they can be dangerous, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if you got hurt.... can I have a hug?” 

Aden flew into Lexa’s open arms holding on to her neck like his life depended on it “ sorry Lexa” 

“ I’m the one who’s sorry kiddo” Lexa sighed holding the boy as tight as she could without hurting him “ I’m done with the cutting now if you wanna help?” 

Aden nodded wiping his eyes “ Ok” 

“Ok” Lexa smirked standing up “ Clarke I Uh” she shook her head “ I’m sorry” 

“ Sure” Clarke nodded “ I need to pack” 

“What? No momma” Aden protested “ I don’t wanna leave” 

“Baby we have to get to grandma’s, tomorrow is Christmas, Santa’s coming remember” 

Aden shook his head “ I don’t want Santa, I just want to stay here with Lexa” 

“Aden” 

Aden ran off leaving Clarke feeling like the worst parent in the world 

“ I’ll Keep him busy while you pack” Lexa offered heading the same way Aden went .

“You know she’s just pissed because you’re leaving right?” 

“Raven?” Anya Warned 

“Well it’s true” the Latina argued “ Lexa’s in to you Clarke, you and Aden and as soon as she heard the roads were open her mood changed, she’s sad you’re leaving” 

Clarke wasn’t sure that was the case, she did however feel a twinge of sadness wash over her when she heard the roads had cleared “ I don’t know about that... I better um... head upstairs” 

Raven and Anya both forced smiles and let Clarke leave “ she really just gonna let them go?”,

“Stay out of it Raven” Anya Warned “ Lexa won’t thank you for meddling” 

Raven sighed heavily she hated it that Lexa didn’t see just how amazing she was, how she deserved to be happy just like any one else .

“Lexa I don’t want to go to my grandma’s” Aden sniffed “ I’ll miss you” 

Lexa sat beside the little boy “ I know buddy, but .. you have to do what your mommy says ok?” 

“But I want to stay here” 

Lexa smiled “ I wish you could Aden.. I really do, but your grandparents are waiting for you” 

Aden sniffed wiping at his nose “ can I come and see you again?” 

“Any time you want” Lexa promised wrapping her arm around the little boys neck “ I’ll always be here ok?” 

 

Raven and Anya stood at the bottom of the steps as Clarke made her way down “ guys I really cant thank you enough for what you’ve done for us” 

“Aww Clarke it’s been our pleasure really it has” Anya pulled the blonde in for a hug “ we’re gonna miss you” 

“ I’ll miss you too” Clarke sniffed “ I need to settle up” 

“What?” Anya laughed “no way, your stay was on us” 

“Oh Anya no” Clarke shook her head “ I couldn’t” 

“Tough there’s no charge, your monies no good here, but you have to promise to come back”

Clarke nodded giving the lodge owner another hug “ we will” 

She hug Raven too, thanking her for coming to her rescue that night on the side of the road .. 

Anya and Raven followed Clarke outside where Lexa was sat with Aden “ you gonna give us a hug baby?” Anya asked sadly 

“I don’t wanna leave momma” 

“Aden c’mon stop” Clarke wasn’t in the mood to argue with her son right now 

“Come see us soon ok?” Anya smiled placing a kiss for the little boys cheek,”look after your mom” 

“Yeah you the man” raven fist bumped the little boy “ stay cool little man” 

Aden wiped his tears away looking over at Lexa “ will you miss me?” 

Lexa breath caught in her throat “ more then you know kid” she forced a smile swallowing her sorrow “ you come see us soon huh?” 

Aden ran into the brunette wrapping his arms around her waist “ I want to stay here with you” 

Lexa held back her tears that were fighting to fall from her eyes “ c’mon kid, you gotta be tough, no crying huh?” 

Aden looked up at his friend “ but I’m sad “ 

Lexa closed her eyes not knowing what to do or say .. 

“Aden c’mon stop now honey, we have to go, and if you behave then maybe we can stop by on our way home” Clarke offered 

“Yeah see you can stop by next week” Lexa forced out 

Aden Reluctantly climbed into the car leaving Clarke to say good bye “ thanks again guys, you’ve really made us feel at home” 

Anya and Raven grouped hug the blonde before leaving her and Lexa alone. 

“You drive safely huh?” 

Clarke nodded “ I will” 

Lexa looked at Aden then back to Clarke “ you got a good kid there Clarke, and he’s lucky to have you, I’m sorry I was idiot earlier but I “ she swallowed “ Im not so god at the talking kinda thing, but I’d be fucking idiot if I let you drive away without saying something... you two have really shook my world up, and I think the world of you both, which is silly considering we’ve only just met” 

Clarke nodded “ it’s not silly.. I feel the same way” 

“You do?” 

Clarke nodded stepping into Lexa’s personal space and kissing her, she could kiss her forever but she knew now wasn’t the right time “ maybe we can stop by after New Years?” 

“I’ll be waiting” Lexa smiled squeezing Clarke’s hip.. 

“We better go” 

Lexa nodded placing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek “ please come back” 

“We will” Clarke smiled getting into the drivers seat

“Hey” Lexa knocked at Aden’s window” you have a good Christmas Ok?” 

Aden sadly nodded with a little wave, as Clarke slowly drove away.

Lexa wasn’t sure how long she stood on the drive looking out at nothing,she wished she had asked Clarke to stay, why didn’t she ask her to stay. 

“Mr Cross why don’t you just come on inside and we can talk about it?” 

Lexa looked towards the lodge as the door flew open, Mr Cross stood there with his bags in his hands “ I will not be spoken to so appallingly” 

“I’m sure Lexa didn’t mean it .. look there she is,” Anya pointed to her cousin “ Lexa why don’t you explain to Mr Cross here that you didn’t mean it? That you’re sorry for the way you spoke to him?” 

“You’re leaving?” 

“Yes I am” Mr Cross fumed 

“Oh good” Lexa smiled walking into the lodge shutting the door behind her. 

“Lexa? Lexa? Anya called out moments later “ what the fuck was that?” 

“He’s a whiny prick Anya,” Lexa sighed “ good riddance I say” 

“Lexa he’s been coming here for years,” 

“So What” Lexa snapped “ he moans about everything, nothing we provide is good enough for him so it’s best he vacations else where, we’re not gonna go under because we’ve lost his custom” 

“ you could of asked her to stay you know?” Anya knew exactly why Lexa’s attitude was present, she knew letting Clarke and Aden leave left a scar on her cousin .

“I know” Lexa sighed getting off her seat making her way back to her room... there on the side of the bed was a Christmas card..,

To   
Lexa.. 

Merry Christmas to you 

Love   
Clarke and Aden.. 

Sometimes you meet someone who completely Changes your life.. sometimes you’re not prepared for that change, or maybe you think you don’t even want it.. but when it happens I think you need to take the risks and embrace it... C x 

Lexa smiled reading and re-reading the card, Clarke was right.. some things are worth the risk and if Clarke does come back Lexa has promised herself that she will take the risk.... all Clarke has to do is actually come back. 

 

... 

Clarke are you ok honey?” Jake, her father worried “ your awfully quiet and it worries me. 

“I’m ok dad” 

“Is this about that Lexa women? Aden hasn’t stopped talking about her since you guys got here” 

Clarke smiled looking down at her untouched wine “ dad do you think you can fall for someone in as little as three days?

“Sure” jake shrugged “ I fell for your momma the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew there and then I would marry her.. it just took me a year to talk your mom into it” he laughed 

Clarke rolled her eyes, she had heard many times how her mother made her dad work for it “ I just don’t know what to think or feel? She sighed heavily “ Aden just completely fell for her the second he met her, he became her shadow” 

“And you?” 

Clarke took a moment before she answered “ I think I did too”,

“So why are you here?” Jake asked “ I mean you’re clearly missing her and Aden hasn’t said anything that doesn’t involve her since you got here” 

“Because I’m scared” 

“ C’mon let’s go” jake smiled getting up off the bench .

“Where?” Clarke frowned 

“Polis”

“Huh?”

Jake laughed “ Christmas is about being with the people you love, it’s not about sitting around wishing you were somewhere you’re not, so let’s go to Polis?”,

“Your serious?”,

“Yeah” Jake laughed “ let’s go cheer Aden up”

The ride to Polis felt like forever, Aden hadn’t been able to sit still the whole time “ are we there yet?” Came every few minutes until the sign for Polis came into view.. “ we’re here, we’re here” he danced in his seat “ Momma We here” 

“We are Baby” Clarke grinned, she couldn’t wait to see Lexa’s face when they showed up. 

As the car pulled up Aden almost flew out of the door and in to the lodge “ Lexa? “ he called out “ Lexa?” 

“Aden?” Anya gasped “ what are you doing here?”,

“ we came back for Christmas and lexa” 

Anya hugged the boy smiling widely when Clarke came into her eye line “ hey” 

“Hey” Clarke smiled “ any room at the inn?”,

Anya laughed putting Aden down “ for you guys? Always” 

Clarke nodded “ so where’s Lexa?”,

“Cutting wood” 

“In the dark?”

“It’s something she does” Anya shrugged 

Aden hasn’t given anyone a chance to track down Lexa, he was out the door calling her name, “ Lexa? Lexa” 

Lexa dropped the axe when heard her name, suddenly the little boy came running at her “ Aden?”,

“Lexa?” 

Lexa run towards the little boy with her arms out ready to catch him “ Aden”

Aden jumped into the women’s arms with a thud “ I missed you Lexa” 

“ me too buddy” Lexa laughed hugging his tighter “ what are you doing here?”,

“It’s Christmas” the little boy laughed 

Lexa looked over Aden’s shoulder to see Clarke stood waiting for them to have their moment “ Hey why don’t you head on inside so I can talk to your mom ?”,

“Ok” Aden agreed heading back into the lodge.,

“Hi”,

Lexa smiled leaning on the side of the lodge where the blonde was stood “Hi”,

“ so you’re probably wondering why we’re back so soon?”,

“ I dont care” Lexa swallowed grabbing Clarke by her neck,” just as long as you’re back” she added before bringing their lips together .. 

They kissed for as long as they possibly could before they were interrupted with a clearing of the throat, when they pair broke apart and looked around they were met with Clarke’s parents smiling back at them .. “ Lexa? These are my parents, Abby and Jake” 

“It’s nice to meet both” Lexa swallowed moving her hand from Clarke’s backside quickly 

Jake laughed “ how about we go inside huh?” 

Clarke nodded “ we’ll be right in” 

“ meeting the parents so early on?” Lexa raised her left eyebrow. 

“You got a problem with that?”,

Lexa laughed “ absolutely not..” 

 

The evening went well, Abby and Jake retired to the room Mr Cross vacated taking Aden with them leaving Clarke and Lexa cuddled up on the porch “ I can’t believe you came back” 

“ I can’t believe We even left” Clarke groaned “Aden was so upset”,

“ so was I” Lexa admitted honestly “ Clarke I don’t know how it happened but I’ve completely fallen for you and aden.. and I know it’s crazy and I don’t understand it myself but it’s happened, and you were right about what you wrote in my Christmas card, it’s ok to take a risk.. so if you wanna be brave then so do I” 

Clarke leaned in kissing Lexa fully on the mouth “ there’s no one else I want to take the risk with...,

Lexa smiled brushing some hair out of the blondes face “ Merry Christmas Clarke” 

“Merry Christmas Lexa”


	5. Chapter 5

361 days later .. 

 

“Remind me again why you wanted to move so close to Christmas?” Lexa dropped down on the bed of her actual apartment in Polis.

“ because it’s exactly a year to the day we met” Clarke smiled as she crawled over Lexa’s body to kiss her. 

Clarke and Aden didn’t leave Polis till after the new year, Clarke had to get back for work much to Lexa’s disappoint.. for the whole year they had travelled back and Forth’s to spend time with each other.. Lexa decided that she wouldn’t travel for work anymore and began writing for a city newspaper, she wanted to be a permanent fixture in Clarke and Aden’s life.. her and Aden had become closer then ever, he was still making money off her for his swear jar and she was sure he had enough by now to get him through collage when the time came ... Clarke made the decision to move to Polis and took up a job at the local hospital.. she wanted Aden to grow up in a town where he would be safe and looked after, there was something about Polis they felt right to the blonde.. she felt at home.

“So when do we have to get Aden?” 

Clarke smiled into another kiss “ Jaspers keeping him busy for the next few hours” 

“Oh goodie” Lexa laughed rolling Clarke on to her back “ how about we Christian this bed then huh? “ she grinned lifting Clarke’s shirt to kiss her stomach .

“We’ve had sex plenty of times on this bed” Clarke laughed running her hands though Lexa’s hair 

“ yeah but you didn’t live here then... you do now” 

“Well in that case” Clarke laughed pushing up so her lips met the brunettes .. 

“Ugh must you” Raven gagged at the door way .

“ don’t you knock?” Lexa sighed moving off of her girlfriend 

“Door was open loser, anyways you don’t have time for that, Anya needs help at the lodge” 

“ not the old ladies again?” Clarke worried 

“No” Raven laughed “ its your welcome home party, the whole towns coming out for it.. so no sexy time for you two just yet “  
Lexa sulks as Clarke pulled her out of the bedroom “ I’ll make it up to you” 

“You Better” 

.. 

 

The home coming party was a hit, everyone came to welcome Clarke and Aden,it was great for Lexa to see the people who knew her from birth welcoming the two most important people in her life into their hearts .. 

“Hey lex” 

“Hey kiddo” Lexa smiled as Aden joined her on the front porch.. 

“ there’s cheek pincher in there” 

Lexa laughed “ well we better hang out here then huh?” 

Aden nodded “ Hey Lexa?”

“‘Mmmmm” 

“ I’m happy we came to live here” 

“You are?”

Aden nodded looked up at the tree on the drive “ I’m glad you love mommy and me, I don’t feel sad that I don’t have a daddy no more” 

“Why’s that?” Lexa smiled 

“ because i have you.. and you’re better then any Daddy ever could be” 

Lexa wrapped her arms around the little boy kissing his head “ do you have any idea how much I love you kid?”

“ millions?” Aden smiled 

“ kid there ain’t enough numbers in the world that can describe how much I love you.” 

Aden laughed “ that’s silly.. you can love me to the moon and back.. that’s a lot” 

Lexa nodded “ ok then I love you to the moon and back..” 

Aden leaned into Lexa’s chest and they sat looking up at the stars “ Aden can I ask you something?”,

“Ok” 

“ what would you say if I told you I want to marry your momma?”

Aden looked up at Lexa with a huge grin “ I would say that would be awesome” 

“Really?” 

Aden nodded “ if you want too” 

“ I do” Lexa smiled “ look” she pulled out a velvet box and inside sat a beautiful white gold Diamond ring “ this was my mother’s” 

Aden beamed with joy “ and you wanna give it to my momma?”,

“I do yeah... you think she’ll like it?”,

“She will love it Lexa..” 

Lexa nodded placing the ring back in her pocket “ Ok well this is our little secret ok?” 

“Like when you say the F word?” 

Lexa laughed “ yeah like that” she laughed again “ she’ll we go inside?” 

“Ok” 

The party went on into the night even after Clarke, Aden and Lexa headed home, Aden had fallen a sleep on Lexa who happily carried him home putting him into his new bed for the first time “ you know you won’t be able to carry him much longer” Clarke stated from the door way.. 

“I’ll carry him for as long as he asks” Lexa smiled kissing the blondes temple... “let’s go to bed.. 

 

Christmas Eve arrived, Clarke’s friend Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln arrived, as did her parents, Lexa had been a complete mess the whole day trying to work up the courage to ask Clarke to marry her, Aden and Anya were there only people to know of her plan.. every time she thought about backing out one of them were there to reassure her “ you think I need to ask Jake for his permission? “ she asked Anya whist they cleaned the dining area .

“ I think Aden was the way to go, Jakes her dad sure but Aden is her son, surely his blessing is the most important?” 

“Yeah you’re right.. do think there’s a chance she’ll say no? “ Lexa worried “ I mean it’s only been a year?”,

“Considering how quickly you two fell in love I’d say a years like a life time” Anya smiled “ stop worrying” 

Lexa blew out a Huge breath “ I’m nervous” 

“ nerves is good” Anya laughed “ means you care, now help me finish this off so we can get this proposal on the way . 

... 

Eight o’clock in the evening Clarke along with her friends and family are walking through the towns square listen to the Carole singers, Octavia had fallen in love with the town as quick as Clarke did.. she had told Lincoln on numerous occasions that when they decide to have a family they’re moving to Polis..much to Clarke’s delight, if she had her way everyone she loved would live in the little town where she found love... suddenly the Calypso band began to play... “Hey Clarke” Anya called out waving her over to where the band were located “ come see this” 

Clarke headed towards Anya with a confused look on her face .... as the crowd cleared she saw Lexa and Aden stood together in matching suits holding hands “ what’s going on ?“ 

Lexa took a deep breath bringing the microphone she was holding in hand to her mouth “ as many of you know a year ago a mother and her small son got stranded in our little town due to A snow storm... I had no idea that was the day that would change my life forever” 

Clarke clutched at her chest as she listen to Lexa speak .. 

“ I not really sure who I fell in love with first, Clarke or Aden here” Lexa smiled swinging her and Aden’s joined hands “ but none or that matters now because I get to love them both..,here in the town I was born and raised in .. a town when the people welcomed my new little family into their lives with open arms and for that I thank each and every one of you... it’s now eight twenty five... exactly a year ago today Clarke and Aden showed back up at the lodge and let me in to their lives.. so this year it’s my turn to make an even bigger grand gesture” Lexa let go of Aden’s hand and slowly walked over to Clarke “ hey” she smiled 

“Hi” Clarke wept happy tears .. 

“How’s it going?”,

Clarke laughed “ pretty good so far, how you doing!”?

“Shitting a brick” Lexa replied handing Aden a dollar with a smile..? But here goes... Clarke Griffin you and that kid of yours bull dozed your way into my life and made it a thousand times better.. and I thank you for that.. I thank you for allowing me into your sons life, for allowing me to experience what the true meaning of love is... you are the most amazing women I’ve ever know and I’m so happy to say that your my girlfriend .. but that’s not enough any more.. for a year I’ve been calling you my girlfriend, but from now until the end of time I wanna call you my wife” without any hesitation Lexa dropped down on my knee producing her mother’s ring “ Clarke will you marry me?” 

Clarke was a blubbering mess, she could barely see Lexa or the ring though her tears “ are you serious?” 

“ this ain’t no joke..” 

“Yes.. oh my god baby yes” 

The crowd cheered as Lexa wrapped Clarke in her arms swinging her around. Kissing her over and over again “ l love you” 

“I love you...

“ so are you married now?” Aden asked a little confused. 

“No baby” Clarke laughed as Lexa picked the boy up into both their arms “ not yet, but we will be”,

“ oh...” Aden nodded with a smile as Lexa kissed his cheek “ so I’m gonna have two moms right? Like Johnny has two dads?” 

Clarke looked at Lexa for the answer who looked at Aden with a smile on her face “ if you want me to be your second mom then that’s what I’ll be” 

Aden pulled both his moms in for a hug .. merry Christmas mommies..” 

Merry Christmas Aden..... 

 

The end....


End file.
